Spamano Pirate adventure
by quietlyfangirlinginthecorner
Summary: Pirates...Various pairings...cross dressing...yeah this probably should never have been written, Lovino and Feliciano have accidentally stowed away on a ship, A ship belonging to one of three infamous pirates, chaos ensues. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this for my friend Yuki's birthday...sorry it's late Yuki Chan :(**

**I don't own Hetalia...if I did they'd all be Pirates MUAHAHAHAHAHA (sorry in advance, I'm not great with romance stories...I don't know if this'll be any good)**

Captain Carriedo stepped onto the dock, his green eyes taking in everything, everything that it, except for two terrified Italian boys sneaking onto one of his best friend's boat, he was far to busy thinking of all of the things that he would need to do once he met up with his fellow captains, he needed to gather supplies with his crew and then he would need to figure out where he and his fellow captains were headed next or whether they would even stay together, if not then they needed to determine a time and a place to meet next, he fixed a grin onto his face and carried on through the bustling dock.

* * *

Lovino Vargas glared at his younger brother from within the confines of the hold of the ship

"Feliciano, this is the _WORST _idea you have ever had, EVER!" he fumed, they had been working on taking food inside the restaurant that they had managed to obtain work at, however Lovino had bumped into a random person when he was attempting to carry a large crate of tomatoes on his own, unfortunately he was not renowned for being apologetic, so he had immediately reeled off as many colourful insults as he possibly could, the result being that he and his brother had been chased, and of course Feliciano was convinced that he had found the best fucking hiding place, well obviously that hadn't worked out well for them, as apparently the man had followed them on board "where the fuck do you think we can hide?!, we're on a BOAT" he snapped, he watched Feliciano's face fall and felt immediately guilty,

"DAMMIT!" he muttered, looking around the cramped space for somewhere for them to hide, it was then that he saw the barrels...

* * *

It had been decided that the three captains would stay together, although the trio were still unsure of where they were headed, he was now back on board and was instructing various members of his crew to set sail, he saw that Francis' ship had already left the dock, but he could hear Gilbert in the next ship over yelling at his crew to get off of their lazy arses.

Antonio was fairly happy as he left the dock, content that he was back at sea where he belonged.

* * *

Lovino and Feliciano sat in their respective barrels, "Fratello?" Feliciano murmured, Lovino ignored him, he was still furious about the fact that they were sat in barrels waiting for the man to leave the ship so that they in turn could leave, "Fratello?" again Lovino ignored him "Fraaaaatelloooooo!" Feliciano whined,

"WHAT!" Lovino hissed angrily

"I think the ship's moving" he whimpered

"SHIT!" he swore "YOU'RE LYING!"

Feliciano shushed him

"don't shush me bastard, how the fuck do we get out of these?" in their haste to hide they had jammed the lids of the barrels on very tightly and now neither boy could escape,

"FUUUUUUUUCK" yelled Lovino, at that moment they heard a large number of thundering footsteps, and a very thick French accent saying "is there anyone down there?"

* * *

Antonio and Gilbert chuckled as Francis fumed "stop laughing" he groaned "you don't know what my little stowaways are like, sure they're cute, but the one with darker hair, every other word he says is a profanity, I can't take it much longer!. and the other one, yes, he's adorable, but I can't shut him up"

Gilbert continued to snigger "oh I don't know Francis, it sounds like you're having a wonderful time over there"

Francis rolled his eyes dramatically "they don't even acknowledge flirting, unless they yell at me" he moaned in an even more melodramatic fashion, Antonio decided to change the subject, much as he'd like to make fun of Francis' lack of ship security and his two stowaways, he wanted to make sure that they were all clear of what they were doing over the next few months "where are we headed next?" he asked,

Francis and Gilbert looked over at him, "well look at you making proper captains decision!" exclaimed Gilbert

"it's almost enough to bring a tear to your eye" sniffed Francis, Gilbert and Francis had become captains of their ships a few years before Antonio, and they still treated him like a novice,

"I can make decisions" he retorted curtly before there was a loud knock on the door,

"Captain" came a tentative voice from through the wood,

"which one?" asked Gilbert sarcastically, "the French one, the Spanish one, or the Awesome one?"

there was a long pause, clearly the poor man on the other side of the door had not idea what was going on "um, the French one" said the voice worriedly, Francis stood up and opened the door "what do you want, Mathew?"

the small man who had lilac eyes and longish pale blonde hair with a curl that stood out to the side of his head put his eyes shyly to the floor "um, you know you told us to set the stowaways to work in the Galley?" the man murmured, Francis nodded "unfortunately, there has been a bit of a problem"

Francis eyed the man suspiciously "what kind of a problem?"

"it's probably best that you see it for yourself captain".


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own Hetalia...but that's probably a good thing**

Three days they had been on this stupid ship, he hated the captain intensely, along with pretty much all of the crew, this morning he and Feliciano had been set to work in the kitchen, but they had been tied together at the wrist to prevent them from escaping, this had inevitably led to disaster, namely knocking everything over, Feliciano getting burnt on the pan he was cooking pasta in, and Lovino managing to set a second pan alight, he was cursing up a storm of furious, colourful language, attempting to simultaneously extinguish the flames, tend to Feliciano's burn and pick up the assorted utensils and ingredients which they had managed to knock over.

"Fratello, the pasta's going to get over cooked" Feliciano whined staring at his beloved ingredient in the pan,

"screw the pasta!" yelped Lovino, he didn't mean it, but Feliciano still gasped, "that's not what I meant and you know it!" he snapped "we have other things to deal with right now", he looked meaningfully down at Feliciano's arm which had developed a blister despite Lovino's frantic attempts at first aid

"but-but the pasta" Feliciano said starting to sob.

* * *

"DAMMIT FELICIANO! THIS IS YOUR DAMN FAULT" shrieked a voice shrilly

Antonio suppressed a grin, he looked over to Gilbert who he could see was making absolutely no attempt to conceal his glee, Francis had fixed a scowl on his face, an expression which was rarely seen on the man's face, he opened the door to the Galley to reveal an over turned pot of pasta, utensils and food all over the floor, another pan on fire, flour everywhere and in the center of all of the chaos two arguing boys, or at least one clearly furious boy and another who was trying to calm him, both had abnormal curls jutting from their heads, the one trying to placate the other had gingery brown hair, the shrieking boy had reddish brown hair and had gone a fantastic shade of red which would put a tomato to shame _cute _though Antonio absently.

* * *

"Fratello calm down" yelled a frantic Feliciano, but Lovino was far too into his fit of rage to calm down

"WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO HIDE ON THE BOAT?, YOURS, WHO'S FUCKING IDEA WAS IT TO COOK PASTA! PASTA OF ALL OF THE THINGS ON EARTH, WHEN WE WERE TIED TOGETHER?, YOURS!" by this point he was in such a rage that he was becoming lightheaded,

it was then that he realized that the captain was on board, along with two me who he didn't recognize he turned to them and fixed them all with a glare which could have melted steel had he cared to try it "what do you want bastard!" he exclaimed angrily

the captains eye gave a twitch, "THAT'S IT!, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE" he roared "I DON'T CARE HOW CUTE YOU ARE, I WANT YOU OFF OF MY SHIP" the two men behind him were grinning away whilst watching captain Bonnefoy's breakdown, he rounded on them and got down on his knees "please, 'Tonio, Gilbert, I'm not asking, I am begging, please just take them off of my ship, I'm going to loose my hair and get wrinkles on my beautiful face if this keeps up".

* * *

Antonio and Gilbert exchanged a look, the two boys were clearly trouble, however, Antonio was considering taking them both on for pure comedy value, and he could see the same thought process going through Gilbert's mind, "ok then" they said in unison,

Francis' face lightened "see this is why you two are my best friends" he beamed before standing up and enveloping them in a massive group hug, Antonio grinned, the only problem now would be who would get the cute one and who would get the troublesome one,

"let's flip a coin for the nice one" Gilbert whispered into his ear as Francis let go of them both, he looked over to the boys, the paler haired boy looked worried, the darker haired one had folded his arms, the others arm was included in this as they were tied together at the wrist, he looked at them with a look of pure fury in his eyes.

* * *

It looked as though they were getting off of this stupid ship, but it seemed as though they were going to end up on separate ships now, which worried Lovino, he didn't want his little brother off on some random ship where he couldn't protect him, he watched captain Bonnefoy pull a coin from his pocket, he turned to the brown haired, green eyed pirate and said "heads or tails?"

the man considered for a moment and said "Heads" in what Lovino assumed was a Spanish accent the Frenchman tossed the coin in the air and said "tails", the white haired man punched the air "bad luck Antonio, the Awesome me has defeated you" he cackled before rushing over to the brothers and cutting their ties,

that was when Lovino realized that they had flipped a coin for him and his brother and that the looser would get him, this upset Lovino

_Dammit,_ he thought _it's always Feliciano_ not that he cared what a bunch of pirates thought anyway, he was just annoyed that even away from home it was always Feliciano, the brown haired Spanish pirate walked over to him a grinned "hola, my name is Captain Antonio Carriedo, what's yours?"

"fuck off Bastard" Lovino Growled, the Spanish captain frowned a little.

* * *

Antonio was already beginning to seriously regret loosing the coin toss, the young Italian man was moody and grumpy, and the comedy value was all well and good when you weren't on the receiving end, he still had yet to learn the boy's name, so far whenever anyone asked the boy snapped at them,

whilst Gilbert had told the others that his stowaway, Feliciano, was polite, friendly and kind, Antonio had only been able to sit and try to think of a topic that couldn't change to one about his grumpy stowaway, luckily he wasn't the one to have to change the subject today, "so, 'Tonio, it's nearly your birthday, does that mean that girl'll be after you?" asked Gilbert cheerfully, the bird nesting in his hair looked equally happy,

Antonio hadn't thought about the girl for a long time, "I suppose so" he mumbled with a distinct lack of enthusiasm, the girl was tenacious,

"what's that look for?" grinned Francis "If you hadn't been wasting your time these past nine years you would have nothing to worry about" Antonio glared at him, he didn't glare very often, but clearly his friends had no idea of the gravity of the situation

"I don't want to see her" he growled, and that was when the idea hit him with the force of a speeding bullet "I have just had a fantastic idea, mi Amigos" he beamed mischievously, the other two gave each other a doubtful look.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hetalia...sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes or crappy story lines**

Lovino walked up onto the deck, he was bored, all he could see was Fucking water, and he hated everyone, particularly that stupid captain, it was dark out side but he hated it below decks, the hammocks were packed into the cramped space, it smelled horrific and someone snored, he looked up to see a young man with pale greyish blonde hair, who he recognized from earlier, he couldn't remember his name, but he could remember that he came from Ukraine, he was dancing enthusiastically with the mop he was handling expertly, he was singing to himself in a surprisingly high pitched voice, shaking his hips and twirling the mop, he span around and realized that Lovino had been watching, he dropped the mop, "h, how long have you been there?" he asked tentatively lowering his blueish lilac eyes to the deck,

"long enough to witness you making an ass of yourself" Lovino snapped, the man went bright red, he was small and slight, "please don't tell anyone I was doing that" he mumbled "it's embarrassing" Lovino looked at the man, something about him reminded him of a girl,

not that he'd tell him that, however Lovino was weak towards girls, or rather he didn't insult them anywhere near as much as men "OK" he grumbled back, the young man's face split into a huge grin

"oh thankyoooou" he squealed girlishly, Lovino stifled a laugh,

"what's your name?" the Ukrainian asked politely,

for the first time in several weeks Lovino told some one his name "Lovino Vargas"

the man grinned back "Ivan" (yes I know Ivan isn't this friendly, or Ukrainian, I'll be getting to that later)he held out his hand to be shaken, Lovino eyed it suspiciously before shaking his hand.

* * *

Gilbert and Francis had been very, very doubtful of Antonio's plan, for his plan he would need a woman...or at the very least some one who looked like a woman, Gilbert had pointed out that as pirates it was unlikely that Antonio would find a man who looked feminine enough.

Antonio stood at the stern of the ship surveying his crew, surely one of them would look girly enough, he needed someone short who the girl didn't know, he was sure that she had met every single member of his crew, then an idea struck him, Francis' stowaway, he was short, skinny and he could probably pass as a girl if he was dressed like one, he looked around, where was he, and then he saw him, not moping around like usual, not arguing, but chatting to one of his newer crew members, Ivan, quite happily from the looks of things, Antonio got up and walked over to where the two boys stood talking.

* * *

Lovino became aware of a presence behind him, he turned around to see the Captain smiling,

"I see you've made a friend" Lovino glared at him, sure he liked Ivan, but he wasn't ready to call the man a friend yet, "I need a word with you" he continued to smile, Lovino glared at him even more ferociously "Fuck off" he snapped.

* * *

So far not all was going to plan with the little Italian, he had sworn at him, and was refusing to go below decks with him, Antonio was getting a bit frustrated, "calm down" he said softly hoping to at least stop the constant stream of swear words erupting from the small man's mouth finally Antonio had had enough and settled on dragging the man below deck, "bye Lovino!" called Ivan cheerily, so his name was Lovino was it, smirked Antonio, at least he knew his name now.

When he finally got him below deck and turned to face him the man slapped him in the face, it didn't hurt but it had shocked him, then he started to chuckle "did you just slap me?" he giggled, Lovino hit him with a fierce glare, "what sort of way is that to fight?" the little man continued to glare at him furiously,

"what do you want?!" he hissed.

* * *

The Bastard Captain looked nervous "it's a long story, Lovi"

"try me!" snapped Lovino choosing to ignore the weird name...for the moment

"well, there's a girl" said the Captain levelly, Lovino rolled his eyes "she's a pirate as well, and her name is Bella, when we were younger our fathers decided to get us married, her big brother wasn't keen though, I'm to marry her on my twenty fifth birthday, unless I am already with someone"

Lovino continued his relentless glare, "go on"

the Captain gulped "well, she's going to be coming soon, so I need a woman"

"so go find one!" interrupted Lovino

"we're at sea!, it's not that simple, besides, teenagers can pass for women if you dress them right and..."

"I'M TWENTY THREE!" yelled Lovino furiously

the Captain looked amused "OK, but long story short, I need you to pretend to be a girl for a few weeks"

"A FEW WEEKS" roared Lovino.

* * *

Apparently Lovi wasn't impressed by Antonio's idea, he was currently swearing at him in Italian, finally he stopped and looked at Antonio "why can't you use Ivan, he looks pretty girly!"

"Bella knows Ivan, he's been a member of my crew for a while, she'd recognize his face,"

Lovi had gone a startling shade of red, "look Lovi"

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI" he shrieked,

"fine, Lovino, if you do this, I'll try to get your brother on the ship with you, and we'll try to get the pair of you back home"

he could see that the boy was tempted, "you'll try to get Feliciano on board, or you _will _get him on board?, why don't you use Feliciano anyway?"

"I will try my best, and I did ask Gilbert about using Feliciano, but he said no, something about his little brother"


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hetalia...yeah...I have nothing else to write here =_=**

Lovino had given up, he wanted to go home, and he wanted to make sure his brother was okay, and if he had to wear a dress for that then so be it, "fine" he sighed "but I'm not acting like a lady!"

"just for when she's actually on board?, the rest of the time, we only need to be prepared for if she comes on board suddenly, that'll be the only reason you'll be in the dress"

And just like that Lovino had a wig and A pale pink dress on, he was absolutely fuming and the moment he stepped back up on deck there had been wolf whistles and various comments.

He'd also been told to at least act sort of like he was a couple with the Captain in case this Bella girl got on board without them noticing.

He wasn't allowed to swear at anyone, and he had to call the captain Antonio, he also had to sleep in the captain's quarters but in his own hammock.

He looked around for Ivan and found him talking to a blonde boy with glasses and a curl jutting from his head similar to the ones he and his brother had, "hey Ivan" Lovino grumbled as he walked up to them "you look nice Lovino" grinned Ivan

"for the next few weeks it's Lovina" groaned Lovino, the boy next to him grinned,

"wow, that's a pretty good transformation"

Lovino scowled at him "hey, it's a compliment, wearing a dress doesn't make you any less of a man, it shows confidence" Lovino continued scowling, he wasn't wearing this by choice, so he sure as hell wasn't going to justify it with those kind of words.

Ivan frowned, "your make up looks strange" he said calmly, "and your dress is tied weird too" he gently led Lovino below deck whilst Antonio addressed the crew about why Lovino was dressed as a girl and how they should treat him.

* * *

"I wondered why you'd dressed him like that" chuckled a member of the crew

"he looks spookily good in that dress" muttered another,

"yes, but have you taken in anything I've just said, all you need to do is treat him like a lady, that's all, we need Bella to think I've found someone, so treat him how you would treat a girl that I had a view to marry, OK?"

there was a mumble of agreement throughout the crew "good" smiled the Captain.

* * *

Meanwhile below deck, Ivan was carefully correcting Lovino's make up, "honestly Lovino!, any real woman would realize you weren't one if you tie your dress like that, and your makeup was awefull, we'll also need to work on your walk!" exclaimed Ivan

"how do you know" retorted Lovino

"I have a little sister, her name is Natalia, I have a brother too, I'm looking for them"

Lovino thought for a moment, he understood how it felt to worry about a younger sibling, "I hope you find them" he murmured

"I hope for my brother's sake that Natalia is with him, or there will be hell to pay" he growled "'Talia follows him everywhere, it figures that they'll be together" he said almost to himself,

Lovino looked at Ivan, for the first time he thought that he looked almost scary, but suddenly he was back to his normal self again "you should probably cover that curl with the wig too"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" exclaimed Lovino, he was aware that he had over reacted, but he didn't want anything touching that curl, Ivan frowned at him but said nothing.

* * *

That evening Antonio had taken Lovi over to Gilbert's ship to explain to him and Francis what was going on, and to ask for help in teaching Lovi to be a little more ladylike, or at least how to pretend that he liked him.

As he and Lovi stood up on deck he saw Feliciano, Lovino's little brother, who was looking at Lovi with an adorably confused look on his face "Fratello?, is that you?" he asked worriedly

"of course it is" Lovino grumbled as his little brother ran up to hug him,

"ve, I've made so many friends, Lovino," he smiled "the captain's little Brother Luddy is really nice"

Antonio thought the scene was quite sweet, but Lovino's face had turned bright Scarlett again.

* * *

Lovino made a mental note to beat several shades of shit out of this Luddy boy, when Feliciano made friends they usually wanted something from him, and Lovino wasn't convinced that they wanted just good company from his baby brother, and he didn't want to see him hurt again, he was just beginning to forget that he was dressed as a girl when Feliciano popped the dreaded question "ve, Lovino, why are you dressed like a girl?"

* * *

Lovino went deep red, Antonio grinned internally, he had been mentally daring the little brother to ask Lovino that very question, and he was very much enjoying watching the reaction, first Lovi had gone white, and then he had gone through various shades of red until settling on dark red, "I, you, bastard Captain" he spluttered, but no full sentences passed his lips, eventually Lovi settled on shrieking "this is your DAMN fault!, shut UP!".

* * *

Lovino tried to tell Feliciano what had happened, but for some reason the words weren't coming out of his mouth, he had settled on yelling, which seemed to be his go to reaction more and more lately, he heard a stereotypical French laugh and looked around, Feliciano still hugging him around his middle, "who'd have thought you'd make such a cute girl" he smirked, "Hola, Francis" beamed Antonio "we did a good job on him"

the Frenchman raised an eyebrow, "not on his language you didn't, and he still walks like a man" he saw Feliciano looking confused "go and find Ludwig, I heard you two were getting along well"

"but I haven't seen Fratello it weeks" replied Feliciano on the verge of tears, Antonio walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder "I'll take Lovi to see you later, right now he has to talk with Gilbert"

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI!" exclaimed Lovino.


	5. Chapter 5

**And again...I don't own Hetalia **

"NO NO NO" groaned Francis watching Lovino stumbling around adorably whilst trying to walk like a woman, Antonio had been watching in amusement for a while now, Lovino was really quite adorable considering he was a man, "like this" Francis said, he walked around Gilbert's quarters walking in a perfect imitation of a woman, a woman who shook her hips slightly excessively, but a woman nonetheless, Lovino attempted to mimic Francis' walk but instead bumped his hip on the desk

"screw this!" he snarled in frustration, personally Antonio thought that the walking had been going well until Lovi walked into the table, Francis rubbed a palm over his face

"Lovino, you need to be in control of your hips, don't let them bash into things at random"

"I didn't do it on purpose" Lovino snapped

"no, but you still need practice, Antonio, you'll be needing to make sure he practices every day, Bella can't see him walking like a man!"

* * *

Back on their own ship Lovino was trying, and failing spectacularly to walk like a woman, Antonio (The DAMN BASTARD!) was laughing at him

"SHUT UP" snapped Lovino as there was a knock on the door

"come in" grinned Antonio cheerfully, the door swung open to reveal a random member of the crew "land, Captain" he said simply

a dark look passed over the Captain's face, but Lovino grinned for the first time in ages "there you go Bastard, you can go find a real girl" and with that he stepped out onto the deck.

* * *

Antonio stood there for a while, he hated going on land, but then Lovino's words sank in, and he ran out on deck after him "wait!, I still need you to be a girl until we reach the port!" he exclaimed, Lovino glared at him "besides, I can't remember where we left your mens clothes"

Lovino blushed Scarlett, "what do you mean you can't remember where you left my clothes" he said dangerously,

"I mean exactly that, Lovi, when we get to the port, we'll get you some new ones, and I'll find a girl to replace you"

Antonio had already prepared the crew on things that they should say, should Bella decide to ask them about the relationship between himself and Lovi, he had also asked Francis and Gilbert to do the same, although they were slightly unwilling because they thought that Antonio and Bella were well suited to each other, or rather they were fed up of Antonio not even making an attempt to get a girlfriend.

* * *

Having been on board for a few months Lovino had managed to make two friends, Ivan, and Mathew, although he had an unnerving habit of disappearing regularly.

Lovino was sick to death of Antonio trying to teach him to walk like a girl, and sleeping in the captain's quarters, they may not have smelled anywhere near as badly as the area the rest of the crew slept in, but Antonio talked in his sleep, and occasionally kicked out, Lovino may have been safe from the kicks in his own hammock, but he could still hear it, and as a result he was currently complaining loudly to Mathew and Ivan about it,

"I don't think you can blame him Lovi" muttered Mathew

"not you too" groaned Lovino, the nickname had spread around the ship like wildfire, although Lovino had tried desperately to prevent this,

"no really, Lovi, you've not been in any of our sea battles, it's little wonder he kicks in his sleep" Lovino looked at his two friends, both Mathew and Ivan looked older in a way than they had before, "what is it that the Captain usually says in his sleep?" asked Ivan

"usually it's in Spanish, or some other language, there's lots of swearing, and something about Tea"

Ivan and Mathew exchanged a look, "that'd explain it, at any point, does he say Arthur"

Lovino had a vague recollection of Antonio saying that, "yeah" he replied

"Arthur Kirkland is the Captain's enemy, every time they see each other on land or at sea they fight" said Mathew worriedly "My brother is a part of Kirkland's crew, his name is Alfred".

* * *

Antonio watched the chaos below with a mild smile on his face, everyone was working together to dock their ship, he could see Francis and Gilbert's ships as well, he needed to find a girl to pretend to be his girlfriend to put Bella off, it wasn't that he hated her, they had been good friends, but he saw her as more of a sister, he grinned when he saw Lovi, still furiously working away in that dress, he had told him not to, but Lovi had yelled at him for treating him like a girl.

Finally they were ready to leave the ship, briefly Antonio saw Lovino practically run off of the ship to find some male clothes, Antonio sighed and took a step off of the ship only to come face to face with one of Gilbert's men "Captain Carriedo, Bella's ship has been spotted at the dock" Antonio went three shades paler.

Lovino hadn't made it far into the port before he heard him "LOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" suddenly Lovino was grabbed from behind "she's here, Bella is here!" he shrieked shaking the boy "quick, come back to the ship"

"what do you think you're doing bastard" growled Lovino

"Antoniiiiiooooooo" came a friendly sounding voice behind them.

* * *

Antonio turned around hesitantly to see a girl with green eyes, like his, and blonde hair in a red alice band, Bella

"Hola Bella" he grinned, despite himself he was still pleased to see her, they had been friends after all

"Hi Antonio" she smiled back, before looking at Lovino critically still smiling "who's this?" she asked

Antonio looked down at Lovino, he was confident that Lovi could pass as a girl, but only if he kept his mouth shut, he didn't trust Lovino's voice for this "this, this is my Lovi" he beamed pulling the boy into a hug, Bella's smile never faltered

"DON'T CALL ME LOVI" snapped Lovino, clearly having forgotten that he was supposed to be acting like Antonio's girlfriend, Bella didn't seem to notice and instead pulled Antonio off of him and hugged Lovino

"oooooooh, she's so cuuuuuuute" she squealed before pulling back to look at Lovino in the eyes "is this the girl Francis told me about?"

"si" replied Antonio relieved, Lovino may have had a serious attitude problem, but he didn't want to see him hurt, he could even be nice sometimes.

* * *

Lovino was still in shock from being hugged, this never happened ever, no one hugged him ever, and yet here he was having been hugged twice, once by Antonio and once by the Bella girl, he was feeling quite cocky until he remembered he was wearing a dress, she turned her back on Antonio and grinned at Lovino "hey, 'Tonio, can I borrow _your _Lovi?" Antonio gulped, "why?"

she turned back to him and smiled softly "don't worry, I've been on a ship with for months, it'll be nice to have some girl time, the other girls will be thrilled, pleeeeeeeease let me borrow her" Bella then showed a pair of amazing puppy dog eyes,

"fine," Antonio replied, defeated, "but I need to know where you're taking her and when she'll be back"

Bella pulled a face "you aren't walking her back?, fine, we'll be around, and I'll take her back at around ten" she grimaced

Antonio raised an eyebrow "it's nine now?"

"she means at night, stupid!" Lovino exclaimed, Bella laughed

"I think I'll like you Lovi"

"Lovina" Lovino corrected her, before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Antonio stood there stunned for a moment, he had expected so much worse, but instead she had been really nice to Lovi, even becoming annoyed when he hadn't asked when to collect him, that was when it hit him, she was trying to find out how close they were, that was why she had taken Lovi away, he watched them walk away, Lovi was walking very well, he only had one chance at this, one chance to convince Bella before she left...

* * *

Lovino and Bella hadn't got very far before Lovino was pulled backwards and kissed swiftly on the lips by Antonio "Adios Lovi, have fun" Lovino went bright red

"WHAT THE FUCK" he shrieked furiously, Antonio released Lovino and walked off whistling, leaving Lovino stunned and tomato red, Bella looked at him with an amused glint in her eyes

"s, stop looking, I'm not that red" he grumbled,

Bella giggled "you are so cuuuuuuuute, like a tomato!, oh you're making me sound like 'Tonio"

Lovino went even redder as Bella pulled him by the arm and led him towards a large ship.

* * *

That had been a close one, Bella could have caught them out there, Lovi had gone a fantastic shade of red and Antonio had struggled not to call him a little tomato, he still worried about where Bella was taking him, although she had mentioned girls...oh shit!...girls, surely one of them would realize that Lovi was a man, but he couldn't follow, or be noticed, he needed someone trustworthy to follow, and discreetly check on them, "FRANCIIIIIIS, GILBEEEEEEERT".


	6. Chapter 6

**First off I don't own Hetalia, second**

**Thankyou to everyone who told me about my monumental blonde moment, I am reeeeeally sorry for accidently uploading a different chapter as chapter three, I'm not even sure how that happened =_= sorry and THANKYOOOOOOOU! (it should be fixed now ^_^ )**

Lovino was quite content with Bella, she was really nice, and he honestly couldn't understand why Antonio didn't want to marry her,

he was currently sat around a table with Bella and two other girls, named Elizaveta who was from Hungary and Michelle who was from the Seychelles, Elizaveta had nice long brown hair and green eyes, Michelle had two long brown pigtails tied with red ribbons, she had a blue dress and nice dark skin, the four of them were currently gossiping cheerily about various things, about Elizaveta being the first mate on her ship, Michelle talked about a boy called Vash's sister who liked a boy on another ship, and about how Vash was now determined to kill the bastard, and Bella chatted about pretty much everything, until her eyes rested on Lovino,

"soooooooooo, Lovina, how's everything going between you and 'Tonio?"

Lovino choked on his wine "what!" he spluttered

"you heard me" she grinned, suddenly all attention was on him in an instant,

"um, uuuuum,uuuuuuum" Lovino's mind went blank, what to say what to say, fortunately he was saved from making a decision by the arrival of Francis, who dragged a chair over to their table and sat down "bonjour ladies, allow me to answer" he beamed,

"FRANCIS!" Bella smiled, Michelle looked over at him curiously, and out of nowhere Elizaveta picked up a skillet and slammed it on the table with a meaningful look at Francis.

* * *

Antonio watched in anticipation, he had told Francis to be subtle, SUBTLE, but the man had decided to waltz up to them and sit at their table, and with Elizaveta at the table,

"kesesesesese, Francis is screwed, Elizaveta has her skillet out!" chuckled Gilbert.

Lovino fumed silently as Francis spewed crap about him and Antonio, which was both disturbing, rude and just plain cringe worthy, it was almost laughably untrue, but the girls were hanging on his every word, but the sheer stupidity of what Francis was saying was getting more and more horrific until Lovino stood up, pointed at Francis and yelled "THAT IS A DAMN LIE!"

the four looked around at him, he was blushing like crazy, but he had to keep focused, or he and Feliciano were never going to get home to Italy, he looked at the girl's expectant eyes, then looked at the ground "I'm waiting until I'm married, yeah we share quarters but we don't sleep in the same bed!"

the girls looked at him, "ok, keep you'r corset on!" exclaimed Michelle.

* * *

Lovino had jumped up and called Francis a liar, but from this distance Antonio couldn't hear the rest, he was getting more worried, he looked over at Gilbert with a pleading look in his eyes, "no," said Gilbert curtly

"what's wrong?, not awesome enough to face her?" teased Antonio

Gilbert glared at him "I am _MORE _than awesome enough" he snapped standing up and walking towards the group.

The girls were trying to block Francis out of the conversation to get more information out of Lovino without Francis getting any information, suddenly Elizaveta looked up and her soft but enthusiastic eyes went hard with fury "Bielschmidt" she hissed, Lovino looked up to see the Prussian Captain swaggering over to them, Elizaveta's hand went to her skillet "don't you go near my Captain" she snapped angrily,

"nice to see you too Elizaveta" he grinned

Bella looked around at their interrupted gathering, "that's it" she yelled "you two, fuck off! NOW!, and tell 'Tonio to get out of the bushes, because _his Lovi _is definately going to go home in one piece!" and with that she gathered the girls and Lovino and stalked off down the road.

* * *

Antonio despaired at his friends sometimes, he didn't want to accept that he could do nothing in this situation, so he decided to vent his anger on his friends "NOW WHAT!" he exclaimed "what if Bella finds out! What'll I do!"

"sorry, Mon Ami" mumbled Francis

"what's so bad about marrying Bella anyway?" Gilbert asked

Antonio frowned "she's like a little sister to me, would you marry Ludwig?"

"of course not!, he's got himself a little boyfriend now anyway" he grinned "Feli"

Francis laughed "for the love of god don't tell Lovino".

* * *

Elizaveta was still fuming, and she didn't seem to be calming down anytime soon, Michelle and Bella had tried valiantly to get Elizaveta to calm, whilst simultaneously trying to get Lovino to talk more about the Spaniard, "so is Antonio being a gentleman?" Michelle asked

"Nope, he didn't even offer to walk Lovina to the ship!, but he did kiss her goodbye," Bella turned to Lovino "right?"

Lovino went red, he didn't need this, suddenly Elizaveta was all ears, "oh, Lovina, that's so sweet!"

"yeah, and she went tomato red!" giggled Bella "and she yelled at him!"

the three girls laughed, and Lovino attempted to fake a laugh, "so how much do you like Antonio?" asked the Hungarian politely

the question had caught him off guard, "a, a bit, but he's a bastard!"

"oooh, she's a, oh what was that thing Kiku said, um, she's a" grinned Bella

"Tsundere" finished Michelle cheerily

Lovino couldn't be bothered to ask them what that meant.

* * *

It was past ten, Antonio paced the deck, he was genuinely worried, what if they found Lovi out, what if they were attacked, what if they'd draughted him to their ship and he never heard from him again!, he was spared from his worry when he heard giggling, he looked over the edge of the ship to see a group of girls, plus his Lovi of course, he wondered at when he had started referring to him as that.

"Tonioooooooo!" grinned Bella "you need to lend Lovina to us more often"

Lovino was looking slightly the worse for wear, he wasn't used to girls shoes and the group had probably dragged him all around the port.

The girls were hugging Lovino and then pushed him up the gangplank.

"We'll see you tomorrow Lovina" smiled Elizaveta "your coming to our ship, right?"

she hugged him tightly before Michelle jumped into the hug

"you'd better come and see us" she grinned

* * *

Bella pulled Lovino into a rib shattering hug "we'll have cake!, or something, we're in a port so it'll be fresh" the girls pushed him up the gangplank, the group walked away grinning and waving, Lovino, to his utter surprise, waved back, he turned around to come face to face with Antonio.

"Did she believe you?" Antonio asked seriously, Lovi nodded happily "did you actually enjoy yourself?"

Lovi went bright red "n, no" he was obviously lying

Antonio laughed, he was quite literally the cutest member of his crew, and a spectacularly crap liar,

"shut uuuuup" Lovino snapped "stop laughing!"

"you really did enjoy yourself, didn't you"

Lovi went red again "I'm going to see them again tomorrow"

Antonio grinned at him "I knew it" as they walked down the steps.

**Thanks again and sorry again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long, I don't own Hetalia**

Lovino awoke to knocking on the door, he opened his eyes lazily and watched Antonio open the door...only to slam it again sharply, he ran over to Lovino's hammock and jammed the wig onto his head "Lovi, Bella's outside, for the love of god get dressed!"

* * *

Bella smiled to herself outside the captain's quarters, clearly Lovina wasn't awake yet and 'Tonio was loudly waking her up, she rocked back on her heels

"Lovinaaaaa, come on out!" she called grinning like a Cheshire cat

there was a scuffling sound and Lovina was pushed out of the door roughly, Bella frowned

"are you alright Lovina" she asked steadying her new friend

"yeah, fan-fucking-tastic" she growled flicking her hair out of her eyes, apparently 'Tonio's Lovi was not a morning person.

When it became apparent that Antonio was not going to leave his quarters and say good bye to Lovina, Bella became annoyed for the girl, she had never wanted to marry Antonio (she had only followed him for pride's sake) she did in fact really like Lovina,

Bella knelt by the keyhole "BYE THEN 'TONIO, I WON'T TELL YOU WHEN LOVI'LL BE BACK, WE DON'T KNOW OURSELVES!" she called, it had the desired effect, Antonio wrenched the door open and pulled Lovina into a hug, Bella let a self satisfied smirk play across her lips.

* * *

Lovino was alarmed by the hug...but more so by Bella's smirk, wasn't she meant to want to marry the Tomato Bastard, said bastard then slammed the door as Bella grabbed Lovino's hand and proceeded to haul him away. "Oh, Lovi we're going to have an AMAZING time today, we finally got Vash to let his sister out with us" she beamed

Lovino rolled his eyes, fantastic.

The moment they were off of the ship the other girls pounced on them along with a shy looking girl with soft green eyes "Lovi, this is Lily" grinned Elizaveta "she's Vash's sister"

the girl smiled kindly and bowed her head slightly "hello" she said quietly, Bella glomped the tiny girl "you're sooo cuuute, why doesn't Vash let you out more often"

the girl went red and looked down "he says if he lets me out I'll go and see that Latvian bastard" she replied curtly "I told him not to call him that"

for an odd second Lovino felt a kinship with the Vash boy.

Much as Lovino hated to admit (not that he ever would anyway) he actually quite liked chatting to the girls, it was similar to talking to Ivan and Mathew...but different, it was also oddly comforting despite the fact that all the girls really did was complain about Antonio, Gilbert, Roderiech and other assorted pirates.

"This morning I had to guilt Antonio into hugging Lovi good bye" Bella growled

the other girls looked at her "seriously!"

Lovino honestly couldn't care less about getting a hug or not, but he remembered that he was still meant to be a girl...but he couldn't make himself care, could he be a girl who didn't care?

* * *

"This morning I had to guilt Antonio into hugging Lovi good bye"

Antonio stood behind a wall, he wasn't entirely sure why he was doing this, Lovi had done alright the day before, but he wanted to check any way,

there was an outraged chorus of "seriously!"

Antonio peered around the wall

"I honestly don't see why you aren't more annoyed about this" Bella said to Lovi, who was currently looking completely unfazed

"we'd just woke up" he shrugged "we're lucky he knew his own name!"

* * *

Lovino got the distinct impression that he had said something wrong, the four girls looked at him incredulously "Lovina...such a forgiving nature" smiled Michelle

Lovino frowned "not really, I was half asleep too"

the girls continued staring before Bella grinned like a lunatic "well then ladies, let's get going".

* * *

Antonio had lost them, he had no idea how he had lost a gaggle of high spirited loud young women (plus Lovino) in such a sparse crowd, but some how he had managed it, slowly he decided that Lovino would have to be on his own for the day.

He turned around and slunk back towards the ship.

* * *

Bella stopped them outside a bakery "sorry about dragging you off so quickly...we had some eavesdroppers"

the girls looked unsurprised, Lovino however looked worried "who?"

Bella rolled her eyes "I'll tell you later...but one of them was 'Tonio"

* * *

It was stupidly late at night when Lovino arrived back on ship, Antonio was not there to greet him, instead a grumpy looking Ukrainian and a tired looking Canadian were waiting, Bella scowled at them "where the hell is 'Tonio" she growled, the other girls swarmed protectively around Lovino

Ivan and Mathew frowned back "he's gone to sleep...he's not slept a lot lately" explained Mathew

"you shouldn't keep Lovi up so late either" grumbled Ivan "it makes us worry, and then keep us all awake!"

the girls said their good byes before shoving Lovino up the gangplank "we'll see you tomorrow" muttered Elizaveta.

* * *

They got about half way down the street when Lily started to feel guilty "we did keep them up reeeeally late" the other girls stared, Michelle looked uncomfortable

"I guess you're right, we should go back and apologize"

Bella frowned "you guys can, I don't really want to"

the others turned toward her "oh no, you organize all of this, you're going Bella" grimaced Elizaveta

"Damn it all" she snapped storming back toward the ship.

* * *

Bella stood at the gangplank, she hated admitting that she had done something wrong, she took a deep breath, and strode up the plank.

"shut uuuuuuuuup!" Bella stifled a grin, Lovina was having a Tsundere moment, how sweeeeet

she peeked around the corner and saw Lovi with the two boys she had left her with "you're turning into such a girl" grinned a blonde boy with glasses and a mad curl like Lovina's

Lovina went scarlett,

"I think you're enjoying your girl talk" chuckled a boy with grey blonde hair

Lovina went more and more red,

"Do you talk about the captain often" teased the bespectacled blonde

Lovina started to walk away "I don't have time for this!"

the grey blonde boy chuckled and elbowed the blonde in the ribs "that means he does!"

they burst into quiet laughter...wait a second he HE...calm down Bella...you might have misheard them, "aaawwwww Lovi, can't you talk to us about the captain" giggled the grey blonde

Lovina rounded on them and launched her hair at them "SHUT THE FUCK UP, IVAN!"

hair...a wig, Bella stared, Lovina was a man, A MAN...she had no idea what to do, Bella was lost for words, she turned slowly and made her way off of the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Still don't own Hetalia, I've just realized that the lines I've been putting in between paragraphs hasn't been showing up and has made this a little difficult to read, so I'm working on fixing that...AHAHA I have fixed it :D **

Antonio awoke with a start breathing heavily, another nightmare, he looked over to Lovi's hammock, he was fast asleep, spark out, he smiled, at least he had made it back in one piece.

* * *

The girls gasped as they heard Bella's story, Elizaveta started bleeding heavily from the nose, the others looked at her worriedly, Elizaveta waved off any words of concern,

"what do I do?, if my brother finds out, I'll have to marry 'Tonio" she moaned

Elizaveta shrugged "I'll support them" she smiled

"yeah, didn't Lars say that as long as he's genuinely in love it's fine" added Michelle

"but Lovi is a man, A MAN" Bella groaned smacking her forehead on the table lightly.

* * *

Antonio was stood at the wheel when he heard them, he turned around and gave his best grin "hola girls, are you here for Lovi?" he asked...but something was off, the girls were stood in a tight formation, he noticed that Bella, Michelle and Lily clutched swords...Elizaveta clutched a frying pan

* * *

Lovino awoke the next day to find that Antonio had already left, he grumbled to himself as he got dressed and pulled the (stupid) wig on, he stumbled to the door, and went out onto the deck, "hia Lovi" smiled Mathew, Ivan waved along side him.

Lovino walked towards them and leaned on the side of the ship, suddenly his arm was grabbed

"Loviiiiiiiiii!" beamed Bella

Mathew and Ivan jumped back, Ivan clutching his chest and breathing heavily "c, came out of no where!" he gasped,

Lovino turned and smiled at her, he'd always gotten along better with girls than boys, "ciao, Bella"

she smiled back in return, she yanked his arm and started to pull him away, on the way to the gangplank they passed Antonio, who didn't meet Lovino's eyes.

* * *

The moment Lovino stepped onto Bella's ship he was tackled to the ground by Elizaveta "Loviiiii, why didn't you tell us!"

Lovino raised an eyebrow "what?"

Bella pulled Elizaveta off of Lovino and yanked him towards her quarters, she slammed the door and pulled Lovino's wig off, "we know you're a man" she said simply.

* * *

Antonio hadn't been able to look Lovino in the eyes when he left, the girls had made everything awkward, he had even slept with the rest of the crew instead of in his own quarters.

He leant casually over the side of the ship "Franciiiiis!," he yelled "Gilbeeeeeert!"

"Oui"

"What!"

"I need some help"

* * *

"Did you always know?" Lovino asked nervously

"no" grinned Michelle, who was sat cross legged on the desk

"we only found out last night," Bella replied "but we aren't who you need to worry about right now"

Lovino raised an eyebrow "I'm only dressed like this because Antonio was worried about you, Bella"

Bella frowned and grabbed his shoulders "that may be so, but it's my brother you really want to watch out for!" she exclaimed

* * *

"What did you want to see us for"

Antonio looked up to see Francis and Gilbert at the door of his quarters, "is it something to do with the pissy Italian?" Gilbert smirked

"um..."

"of course it is" Francis rolled his eyes "about time too"

"it, it's not what you think" Antonio mumbled "Bella found out"

* * *

"My brother is stubborn, he hates Antonio, and he doesn't want me to marry him really, but he doesn't want my honor questioned" Bella explained,

"We've had a word with Antonio," Elizaveta smiled "only to let him know that we know, and to let him know that if he breaks your heart we'll break his legs"

Lovino scowled "what the hell does my heart have to do with anything!"

the girls exchanged a look "quite a few things actually Lovi" Michelle grinned

"for a start, if you feel nothing for Antonio, or he feels nothing for you, he'll have to marry Bella anyway" Elizaveta added frowning "I cannot allow Bella and Antonio to get married if there is potential Yaoi!", the rest of the girls rolled their eyes

Lovino briefly wondered what Yaoi was, but decided against asking, having assumed that it was just a girl thing.

"also, Lovi, my brother won't be very pleased if he finds out you and Antonio tried to trick us, he might even kill you, or at least Antonio, he's been looking for an excuse" Bella sighed pinching the bridge of her nose,

"how will he even know?" Lovino growled

Bella looked nervous "w, well, I might have told him in a letter, back when I thought you were a girl"

**just for prior notice, the Netherlands won't be a "bad guy" in this, he's just being a stubborn brother :)**


	9. Chapter 10

**Still don't own Hetalia =_=**

"So...your brother wouldn't actually have an issue with me being a man...but I'm still wearing a dress" Lovino grumbled

"yes, but only becasue I told my brother you were a girl" Bella smiled

Elizaveta grinned "personally, I think you're adorable in a dress"

"you're pretty good as a girl, Lovi, what we're trying to do is make you act like you love Antonio" smiled Michelle

"so, let's get started" beamed Elizaveta

* * *

There was a harsh knock on the door, Antonio opened it, he was now alone after Gilbert and Francis told him to man up, "Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo?" Antonio looked down to see a short angry looking blonde man with a short blonde shy looking girl,

"si," Antonio grinned "can I help you?"

it was the girl who answered "hello, my name is Lily, this is my brother Vash"

"ok" Antonio smiled

"I'm one of Lovi's friends, I'm here to help you not get killed by Bella's brother"

"and your brother?" asked Antonio

the grumpy man frowned and crossed his arms "I'm here to protect my little sister" he growled

* * *

Lovino glared at Elizaveta who smirked "come on Lovi," she cooed "I only asked for a list of ten things you like about Antonio"

Lovino continued glaring, Bella looked worried "how about five?" Lovino was still glaring

Michelle put her face into her hands "ok, Lovi, let's start this simply, one thing you like about Antonio"

Lovino went red and the girls leaned forwards in anticipation, "Lovi?" they chorused.

* * *

"So, Lovino is being asked this too?" Antonio asked

"yes" Lily smiled softly

"and I'm not being threatened?"

Vash rolled his eyes "not by Lily"

Lily frowned at her brother before turning back to Antonio "back to the question, ten things you like about Lovino"

* * *

**Sorry this one's short =_=**


	10. Chapter 11

**I still don't own Hetalia **

"Lovino Vargas!, it's been half an hour!, tell us one thing you like about him!" Elizaveta growled

Lovino wasn't listening, honestly he could think of think of a few things that he liked, but none that he was willing to tell the girls about.

* * *

Vash had stopped listening a long time ago, Antonio was still listing things he liked about Lovino, he hadn't actually got past the first five things yet, but he took a long time explaining them, so far Vash had worked out that Antonio liked

1, Lovi's laugh (because it didn't happen often)

2, that Lovi liked Tomatoes (because he loved Tomatoes too)

3, that Lovi was protective of Feli (because it was cuuuute)

4, that he went red a lot (because it reminded him of Tomatoes)

5, that Lovi was honest (read quick tempered)

"why do I need to answer this?" Antonio asked halfway through explaining why Lovi's honesty was cute,

"we need you to genuinely like Lovino in order to fake love more easily, oh, and Liz told me to tell you that she'd 'support you if you came out of the closet and married Lovi'"

* * *

"GOD DAMMIT LOVI!," Bella yelled "is one thing so hard?"

there was a soft knock on the door, the group ignored it, there was a much more harsh knock,

"are you going to answer that" Lovino spat, Michelle scowled and opened the door, Vash and Lily entered,

"hello" she smiled

the other girls regarded her wearily "how'd it go with 'Tonio?" Bella asked

Lily grinned "brilliantly, he talked my ear off"

"and mine" grumbled Vash who stalked past them and sat down.

"and how's it been going with you, Lovi?" Lily grinned

"he's been awful!," Elizaveta complained before Lovino could answer "he's not even told us one thing!"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment "do you think that perhaps I could talk to Lovino alone?"

* * *

There was a knock at Antonio's door, it irritated him briefly but he fixed a smile on his face "come in"

to his surprise Feliciano came into the room "ve, Luddy sent me here to look for the captain, and I heard what you said about Fratello"

Antonio blinked and stared at the younger Italian "y, you what?"  
"I heard what you said," Feliciano repeated still smiling "do you like my brother?"

Antonio grinned "of course I do, I like all of my crew"

Feliciano looked perplexed for a moment before smiling again "ok, but can you list ten things you like about every member of your crew and explain why?"

**Another short chapter, I guess 10 and 11 should have been the same chapter, but there just seemed to be better places to finish the chapters **


	11. Chapter 12

**AHAHA! three chapters in two days :D (granted they were short ones) I am now really happy, also thankyou for the reviews ^_^**

**also...I still don't own Hetalia**

"I'm not leaving" Vash stated bluntly, the rest of the girls had left Bella's quarters except for Lily,

"Brother, I think you should" Lily replied calmly she didn't break eye contact with Lovino as she said it,

Vash scowled and walked over to his younger sister "Lily," he mumbled as he rested his hand on her shoulder

"I'll be fine"

Vash frowned and handed her a whistle "if there is a problem use that, I will be right outside the door," he turned to Lovino "don't touch her, I will not hesitate to kill you" with that Vash stormed out of the room,

Lily smiled "now then, Lovino, ten things"

* * *

Antonio was trying to do as Feliciano had suggested, and say ten things that he liked about every member of his crew, he was doing fairly well, but hadn't managed ten things for each...at least not with explanations.

* * *

Lovino was bright scarlett, but he found that it was oddly much more easy to discuss these things out loud with only one person harassing him, Lily sat opposite him smiling "come on Lovino, ten things" she repeated

Lovino thought for a moment and frowned "is this necessary?" he muttered

"yes" Lily replied seriously

"ok, number one...um...Lily do I have to?!" he exclaimed blushing furiously

she nodded curtly

* * *

Feliciano ran up to the boy he had heard that Lovi was friends with, "hey, hey, um, I forgot your name!, um...MATHEW!" he yelled as he ran towards him

the boy turned around along with the grey blonde boy next to him "yes"

Feliciano skid to a halt and leand on the bespectacled blonde's shoulder whilst he caught his breath, he was a good runner but he had ran far faster than was necessary.

"I, I need you to tell me about Captain Carriedo and my brother" he beamed as the two faces before him twisted into smirks.

* * *

"number one...he's not a complete Bastard" Lovino grumbled

"that one didn't count Lovino" chuckled Lily "all of the things you've said so far have been thinly veiled insults"

Lovino groaned and smacked the back of his head against the wall "what will it take to get out of this"

"ten things," retorted Lily with a smile, then an idea sparked in her mind, she snatched some parchment from the desk and quickly scrawled down the numbers one to ten, she thrust it into Lovino's hands "you can write them down, I'll be back in half an hour...the door will be locked"

* * *

Lovino glared at the sheet of parchment, but realized that even if Lily looked like a push over, she definitely wouldn't let him out until the list was finished, he dipped his pen in the ink,

number one- he likes tomatoes almost as much as me

number two- he stops me from sulking

number three- he's nice (he'd written that in the smallest writing possible)

number four- he keeps trying to talk to me when i'm being difficult

number five- he can be quite quiet and sweet (when he was asleep mostly)

number six- he doesn't snore or talk in his sleep so much anymore

number seven- he's not French, or German

number eight- he's only chosen my brother over me once

number nine- he hasn't forgotten me yet

number ten- he understands that I need siestas

* * *

**sorry, it's longer than the last few, but shorter than most...I think **


	12. Chapter 13

**Yeah...another chapter...I'm getting there :) sorry if Italy's a bit ooc in this one...I'm trying XD**

Lily scowled at the list, Lovino looked at her expectantly, "you're free to go" she groaned, Lovino jumped from the chair and sprinted from the ship.

She slowly shook her head in disbelief.

* * *

Feliciano sat happily in a tavern with Mathew and Ivan, he gently kicked his legs as he sipped his wine "so Lovi goes red around the captain?," asked Feliciano "he used to go red around girls he liked"

"yeah, he goes red a lot, he complains about him all the time as well" laughed Mathew

"you should hear him bitching about him talking in his sleep" Ivan giggled

"ve, and how does the captain act around Lovi?"

Mathew and Ivan shared a strange look "well, he's been acting like he and Lovi are a couple," Mathew mumbled "but he's only pretending to stop Bella killing him...or something like that"

Feliciano frowned and a dark glint entered his eyes "so he's leading my brother on?"

* * *

Antonio was in the middle of plotting the next course that the ship would take when he heard the furious knocking on the door...he assumed that it was Vash, he grinned and opened the door to be met by a slap to the face, he looked down, shocked, to see Feliciano Vargas.

"um, can I help yo..."

"Shut up!," Feliciano shrieked "I thought you were nice!"

Antonio rubbed his sore cheek "I thought you were nice too, why did you slap me?"

"because you're being mean!" he exclaimed

"what the hell's going on!" both men turned to see Lovino looking very tired

"LOVI!" Antonio beamed before pulling Lovino into a tight hug "did you say ten things?"

Lovino blushed furiously and struggled out of the hug "of course not!," he lied "now fuck off I'm tired"

"you're so meeeeean!" Antonio wailed as Lovino stormed past and pushed his startled (and still a little grumpy) little brother and Antonio from the room.

Feliciano glared at Antonio "give me a moment with my brother" he muttered before re-entering the room and slamming the door.

* * *

Lovino was just getting into bed when he heard the door slam, he span around and managed to smile at his brother "oh, hi Feli, I thought I told you I was going to sleep"

Feliciano ignored him and sat on the bed smiling at his brother, "Lovi, can we talk first"

Lovino rolled his eyes "fine" he groaned, sitting down on the bed next to his little brother

"what do you want Feli?"

"do you like Antonio?" he asked seriously, Lovino stared at him, he couldn't remember the last time that Feliciano was serious.

"T, THE HELL SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT!" he hollered

there was a light knock at the door "Lovi?, are you all right?"

"ve, fratello's fine" Feliciano called,

Lovino lowered his voice and leaned in towards his brother "what the fuck Feliciano" he hissed as he steadily turned scarlett,

Feliciano was not a particularly perceptive person, however he knew his brother well, and as he watched Lovino's reaction his smile became sad, "so you do" he stated calmly.

Lovino's face went white "Do we have to talk about this with that stupid bastard standing outside?"

Feliciano smiled grimly "not any more, I'll let you sleep".

**I know Italy was a bit weird in this one, but I doubt he would let Lovi get hurt...emotionally...but he probably wouldn't help in a fight XD**


	13. Chapter 14

**I still don't own Hetalia, thanks for the reviews, also, this chapter has a lot of France in it, I dunno, I just haven't written enough about him**

Francis was bored, all that seemed to happen to him lately was chatting to Antonio about Lovino, personally Francis thought that him dancing around the subject of his affection was stupid, if you like someone you should tell them, but then again, even with Lovino feeling the same way (Francis assumed he did, and he was rarely wrong about these things) he doubted that Lovino would admit to it...after all he had spent some considerable time complaining about Antonio.

"Captain Bonnefoy?" Francis looked down to see Feliciano, one of his former stowaways looking at him

"can I help you?" he replied calmly

"Can I ask you something about my brother and Antonio?"

Francis groaned, he loved helping people out with their love lives, but right now he'd had enough of it, he hadn't had the opportunity to flirt with anyone much in weeks because he was always too busy helping Antonio, or teaching Lovino to act like a woman (which didn't really count as helping because Francis found it so amusing to watch him stumble around in heels) or organizing his ship.

"I'm sorry Feli, I have plans today, ask me tomorrow" he smiled, Feliciano nodded, he couldn't help but think 'YES! FREEDOM!'

he waited for Feliciano to leave his line of sight before he left the ship himself, yes, today would be his freedom day.

* * *

Bella was in the middle of helping the rest of the crew haul various supplies on board, she was struggling slightly with the current barrel she was carrying, not because she was weak, but because the barrel was too big for a girl as small as her to carry.

"Bella" Bella turned around and grinned broadly, despite all of the chaos over the past week or so, she was pleased to see her older brother,

"ABEL!" she crowed pulling him into a hug "I'm soooooo pleased to seeeee yoooooou!"

he managed to get out of his little sister's death grip "you've put a brave face on I see" he grumbled,

Bella tilted her head to the side "what?"

"The Bastard left you" he growled

Bella shook her head and placed the barrel on the floor "we were never together, and besides, Lovina is a lovely girl"

Abel frowned, "I need to talk to Antonio, and the girl"

"lovina".

* * *

It was all well and good planning to have a freedom day, but it was useless if you had no idea what to do with the freedom day, this was a fact that Francis was just beginning to realize.

In the end Francis decided to go to the inn.

* * *

Lovino was trying to practice being a lady, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to be lady like with Mathew and Ivan sat there trying to goad him into swearing, which was mere seconds from working, but then Bella arrived with a tall man with blonde hair stood up vertically "Hi Lovi" she smiled awkwardly, this alerted the trio that something was wrong, they had never seen Bella awkward before,

"Hi Bella" he replied casting an anxious look at the man at her side

"She's with two men, she may have loose morals" he said simply

Lovino raised an eyebrow before realizing that the man had been talking about him "what!" he snapped

"LOVI!, this is my brother, Abel" she said widening her eyes meaningfully, Lovino nodded and stood up

"hello, Abel, my name's Lovina Vargas, this is Mathew Williams and Ivan Braginski," he said imitating a woman's voice

"also, brother, I live on a ship full of men, am I a woman of loose morals?"

* * *

Francis got to the inn and realised that all the tables were taken, he groaned loudly, so much for plan A, but then he noticed a free seat, next to the grumpiest man he had ever seen, with the most massive eyebrows, he got himself a drink and wondered over to sit next to him "bonjour" he grinned

"Hello" the man replied

"can I sit here?"

"I'd rather you didn't" the man grumbled,

"oooh, waiting for someone?" Francis teased

the man straightened up "as a matter of fact I am" he retorted straightening his hat

"onhonhon, can I sit here whilst you wait?"

The man frowned "no"

Francis frowned "why not?" he asked indignantly

the man leveled a glare at him "because I'm waiting for my cousin and you're going to scare her"

Francis sat down anyway "when you see her, I'll go"

"w, you Bloody GIT! Sod off!"

* * *

Bella, Abel and Lovino had ended up going back to Abel's ship, it wasn't actually Abel's ship, he was just an average crew member, so needless to say he was immensely proud of Bella becoming the captain of her ship, Bella and Lovino were both visably uneasy, as they were led below deck to the place where the crew slept "so, you're Antonio's new fiance?" Abel asked a he dragged some stools over for them to sit on, Lovino nodded

Abel scowled "and you're fine with being a home wrecker are you?"

Lovino was taken aback "Bella said that she doesn't like Antonio, if we like each other and Bella doesn't like Antonio, then what's the problem?"

"the problem is my heart broken little sister!"

"she doesn't look that heart broken to me!" Lovino exclaimed, Bella nodded next to him


	14. Chapter 15

**I still don't own Hetalia...**

Francis was still sat next to the grumpy man, "will you kindly bugger off" he groaned,

"I'll leave when your cousin gets here" Francis retorted,

there was a silence between them for some considerable time,

"ARTHUR!" eyebrows looked over to the door to see Michelle charging over to their table

"Michelle, it's good to see you" he smiled getting to his feet

Michelle skid to a halt "Francis, the hell are you doing here?"

"you know this pervert?" Arthur gasped shooting a glare at Francis "you had best not have done anything to her"

Michelle shook her head "look, Arthur, I can't stay, I'll meet you tomorrow, something's come up"

"wait" Arthur yelled, but she had already left

Francis let out a low whistle "someone got stood up"

"she's my bloody cousin you git!".

* * *

Michelle left the inn at a sprint, she had meant to meet her cousin (well, step cousin if you wanted to be technical) but right now she needed to find Antonio, Abel had commandeered Lovino and Bella the moment he stepped ashore, so no one had had the opportunity to warn Antonio.

* * *

"So, Lovina, how long have you known the bastard?" Abel asked,

Lovino smirked, apparently he wasn't the only one who called Antonio a bastard, "A couple of months, or there abouts" he replied, before realizing that the truth probably wasn't the best answer that he could give,

"A couple of months? Seems a short time before getting engaged" he replied

"well if they both like each other then what's the problem" Bella interrupted,

"Yeah, what do you care how long I've known the Bastard?" Lovino agreed nodding his head vigorously

Abel narrowed his eyes "I'm trying to work out what you've got that Bella doesn't"

Lovino scowled "She's in the room!, there's nothing wrong with her!"

"so what's wrong with you to make you want to marry Antonio?"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!, say what you want about me but leave Lovi out of it!" Bella yelled.

* * *

Michelle sprinted the length of the high street, "OI," She hollered "CAPTAIN BIELSCHMIDT!"

The Prussian turned and grinned "The one and only" he smirked

"have you seen Antonio?" she gasped

"no, but can I..." but she was already running off, she could see Lily and Vash in the distance,

she caught up to them swiftly, "Lily, Vash, I need you to help me find Antonio"

"why, what's happening?" Lily asked worriedly

"Abel's here, he's got Lovi and Bella...they're on a ship at the moment, the one moored next to mine, no one's told Antonio yet and I'm worried about them" Michelle babbled, she was exhausted from running and felt like her legs could give out at any moment.

* * *

"you're not leaving, are you?" Arthur muttered

"of course not," Francis smirked "I've earned this day off"

Arthur scowled "do you not think I've earned my day off too?, what gives you the right to sit here and piss me off"

Francis thought for a moment, unsure of why he was there in the first place, he had long since finished his drink, but he continued to bother the Englishman...

"boredom" he grinned.


	15. Chapter 16

**I don't own Hetalia =_= (last chapter was short, sorry)**

"Oi, Carriedo!" Vash yelled, it figured that he'd be the first to find Antonio, Lily had stayed behind to look after Michelle, which granted he hadn't been to pleased about, but he was certain that Michelle would look after her.

"oh, Hola Vash, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure, something about Lovino, Bella and some guy called Abel, I don't know, you'll have to talk to Michelle" Vash replied

Antonio straightened up, "WHERE ARE THEY! It's a matter of life and death" he exclaimed

"Michelle told me, but I forgot, follow me"Vash replied, it wasn't that his memory was bad, it was more that Michelle had told him in such a rush that he hadn't heard her properly.

* * *

"We need to get some more food before we leave" Roderiech said calmly

Elizaveta nodded "yeah, we also need a new gun for Felix" she added, their ship would be leaving in the next few days, Elizaveta was looking forward to it, but she'd miss her friends, but at least she could be as tom boyish as she wanted at sea.

"why does Felix need a gun, it's a waste of money?" Roderiech muttered

"it's broken, and it's not a waste of money, he'll need it to defend himself" Elizaveta explained,

"how did it break?" he asked raising an eyebrow,

Elizaveta didn't really want to explain that the gun had jammed when Felix had attempted to paint the gun pink, she looked around for something to change the subject, and saw Lily and Michelle sat at the side of the road "oh, hey look, it's Lily and Michelle".

* * *

Antonio sprinted along the high street with Vash at his side, this was not happening now, it couldn't be, Lovi wasn't ready and nor was he, neither of them could fake affection for each other...or at least Lovi couldn't, and Abel was probably beyond pissed about him not marrying his sister, at last he saw her, sat with Lily, Elizaveta and Roderiech, "MICHELLE!"

Michelle looked up "follow me!" she commanded,

"Michelle are you sure you should be running so soon?" Lily asked

"I'm fine" she stated calmly.

* * *

Bella and Abel glared at each other for a few moments, "I told you, Lovi's nice," Bella hissed "and what right do you have to criticize the way we live our lives?"

"Bella, calm down" Lovino whispered,

"I'm your brother, I want to make sure you're ok"

"That's not what this is about, that was never what this was about!, You Hate Antonio, why is it so hard to accept that I don't want to marry him!"

Abel frowned "I'm not going to have you hurt"

Bella scowled "oh don't give me that!"

by this point Lovino was starting to feel incredibly awkward.

* * *

"Wanker" Arthur muttered, the Frenchman was still sat at his table and frankly it was getting on his nerves even more, he'd flirted incessantly throughout the morning, even after a waitress had up-ended a tankard of water over his head,

"you know your cousin is very pretty, do you think she'd join my crew?" he smiled

"THAT'S IT," Arthur roared jumping from his seat "you are the most irritating man it has ever been my misfortune to meet!" and with that parting shot Arthur stormed from the Inn.

* * *

"How far now?" Antonio asked as he and Michelle ran down the street

"not far, it's the ship next to mine" Michelle replied, despite having ran so much that day with a small break she was still managing to overtake Antonio, even if it was by the smallest amount.

* * *

Lovino had honestly never seen Bella this pissed off, he had seen her yell at people, sure, but never with this amount of venom in her tone "I've been gone ten years, I am twenty five years old, I am the captain of my own DAMN ship, I think that I am more that capable of making my own decisions!," she shrieked "is it so wrong that I want my friends to be happy?"

Abel frowned "their happiness isn't what's important, especially not that Spanish Bastards"

and then Bella slapped him harshly across the face.

* * *

"t, there must be some kind of mistake," Antonio gasped looking at the ship that Michelle had bought him to, "this is Arthur Kirkland's ship"

Michelle raised an eyebrow "is there a problem with that?" she asked

Antonio nodded vigorously "yes, I can't go aboard that ship if it's Arthur's"

Michelle rolled her eyes, "It'll be fine"

"no it won't!, do you know how dangerous that would be, we've got a treaty, I don't go near his ship he doesn't go near mine"

suddenly there was a resounding yell that was unmistakably Lovino "CALM THE FUCK DOWN THE PAIR OF YOU!"

there was the sound of a scuffle

"you're really going to leave Lovi on that ship with those two fighting?" Michelle asked

"no" Antonio replied.


	16. Chapter 17

**I don't own Hetalia, sorry it took so long to write this, my brain wasn't working =_=**

Lovino was trying desperately to separate Bella and Abel, he was doing fairly well until the pair pulled swords, shouting years of sibling rivalry at each other as well as some well placed insults about Antonio from Abel.

Suddenly Lovino was yanked backwards "shit!" he spluttered, only to realize that it was Antonio he was being sort of hugged by, "Calm down!" he ordered,

the squabbling siblings paused and stared at him, Abel's face twisted into a frown as he glared at Antonio "Pick a window, you're leaving" he growled

"I don't make a habit of fighting in front of ladies, or fight ladies for that matter" Antonio smirked before seizing Lovino's hand and leading him off of the ship.

* * *

Abel scowled as Lovina and Antonio left, usually he and Antonio fought, he had never refused before, even when girls were present.

"told you he loved her" Bella smirked before following the pair out.

* * *

Antonio was still holding Lovino's hand, Lovino yanked his hand out of Antonio's grasp "what are you doing, Idiot" he hissed

Antonio looked at him and grinned "not many people willingly get between Bella and Abel during a fight"

Lovino rolled his eyes, he hadn't done it willingly, he'd done it out of necessity,

"'Tonio, Lovi!," Bella ran up to them throwing an arm over each of their shoulders "sorry about my brother"

Michelle was waiting for them at the end of the gangplank, "alright?" she asked smiling worriedly

the trio nodded in unison.

* * *

Arthur made his way steadily back to his ship, he'd had enough hassle for the day, "Bloody frog" he hissed to himself, he looked up to see Antonio (Bloody) Carriedo leaving his ship with two young women, a happy looking blonde and a moody looking brunette, and they were approaching his little cousin Michelle, "OI!, CARRIEDO!, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MICHELLE!" he roared at the top of his lungs, he saw Antonio stiffen

"w, what!" he exclaimed startled as Arthur stormed towards him

"What the bloody hell were you doing on my ship" he yelled furiously, (he really needed to stop yelling so often, his throat was starting to hurt)

"a member of your crew kidnapped my fiance" he retorted

Arthur looked at the blonde "congratulations, she looks almost as stupid as you".

* * *

Antonio frowned at Arthur, "Bella's not my fiance" he replied, Arthur raised an eyebrow

"doesn't look like it", Bella withdrew her arms from Antonio and Lovino's shoulders, Antonio dragged Lovino over to him

"Lovi's my fiance".

* * *

The "Lovi" girl went scarlett, Antonio beamed like the fool he was,

"don't let me catch you on my ship again if you want to live" Arthur hissed marching onto his ship, he watched as the four began to leave "Michelle" Arthur called "tea tomorrow?"

the young girl turned and smiled "yeah"


	17. Chapter 18

**I still don't own Hetalia, sorry the last chapter was so short **

Lovino had fallen asleep quite quickly that evening, curled up in his hammock in Antonio's quarters, he'd also been having a fairly nice dream regarding tomatoes, but of course, yet again thanks to the Tomato Bastard he didn't get a full nights sleep, it started with the kicking, it always did, then as always he started yelling as always it was about Arthur, he'd met an Arthur that day, but he didn't think he could be the one that Antonio yelled at in his sleep.

Unfortunately for Antonio, Lovino had had enough, weeks of sleep deprivation had seen to that, Lovino clambered out of his hammock and stormed over to Antonio, he leaned over the sleeping man "shut up, shut up, shut up, shut the fuck up" he hissed in desperation, just one decent night's sleep was all he wanted,

but of course, this being Lovino's life, it wasn't settled as easily as that, Antonio shifted in his sleep and latched onto Lovino's arm.

* * *

Antonio awoke to a loud shriek and his side being punched, he opened his eyes to see a furious tomato red Lovino, "mornin' Lovi" he mumbled,

"BASTARD!, MY ARM!" Lovino yelled, Antonio realized that he had attached himself to Lovino's arm,

"oh, sorry Lovi" Antonio laughed tiredly, letting go of Lovino's arm,

"you know what, Bastard, screw this, I need sleep" Lovino grumbled untying the hammock and storming out of the room.

* * *

Lovino ended up going to where the rest of the crew slept, it was crowded and but he managed to hang his hammock in a corner near Ivan, it wasn't the most comfortable he had ever been, but he was able to sleep, "GOD DAMN YOU ARTHUR"

"oh you have _GOT _to be kidding me, how is everyone else sleeping" Lovino murmured, so much for a decent nights sleep, but he was too lazy to go back to Antonio's quarters.

* * *

Antonio awoke in the morning feeling more tired than when he went to sleep, but that wasn't anything unusual, what was unusual was not having to wake Lovi up, he wasn't in his hammock, his hammock wasn't even there, he didn't even bother pulling his coat on, Lovi was missing, he burst out of his quarters, startling a good number of the crew, "HAS ANYONE SEEN LOVI!" he yelled,

Ivan raised his hand shyly "he's asleep below decks, Captain"

Antonio let out a sigh of relief before going below decks to check that Lovino was there.

It didn't take long to find Lovino, the rest of the crew had taken down their hammocks, he had found Lovino in the corner fast asleep curled up in his hammock, he was relieved to see him, he had to stop himself from hugging him, but that would wake him up, and for now he didn't want to wake him, he remembered the night before now, and he felt guilty about keeping Lovino awake and eventually decided to let him sleep.

* * *

Mathew sat on the edge of the ship, he was allowed a short break, but for once Ivan wasn't with him, nor was Lovino, and seeing as everyone else ignored him, he was bored.

"hey, hey you," Mathew groaned, another person who'd forgotten his name "Mathew"

Mathew looked up and saw Captain Bielschmidt grinning at him, "you seen Antonio?"

"yeah, he's in his quarters" Mathew replied

"awesome, thanks Mattie"

but before Gilbert could leave a strange man stormed onto the ship, his hair stood on end and he had a scar on his forehead, "I'm here to talk to Lovina Vargas" he growled

Mathew and Gilbert exchanged a look "hang on a moment" Mathew smiled walking away from the man and pulling the white haired Captain with him

"Lovino's asleep below deck, he doesn't have the wig or a dress, Antonio's in his quarters, I'll distract him, you got get Lovi ready, ok" Mathew commanded, for a moment it looked like Gilbert would complain, but he stopped and nodded, as Mathew ran back to the man.

* * *

Antonio was planning what other supplies they needed when Gilbert stumbled into the room,

"Hola Amigo" he grinned cheerily

"no time to talk, this is an emergency" Gilbert replied quickly grabbing Lovino's wig and dress, he shoved them into his shirt (making him look a little pregnant), he then sprinted out of the room, leaving behind a very confused Antonio.

* * *

"soooo..." said Mathew awkwardly "why're you here to see Lovi?"

"I need to apologize" he grumbled

"oh, that's nice" Mathew replied.

* * *

Lovino was violently shaken awake "Oi, wake up grumpy" his side was poked

"wh, what?" Lovino groaned groggily

"WAKE UP!" someone with a German accent shouted,

"ugh, shut uuuup!" suddenly his hammock was turned upside-down and he was sent sprawling onto the floor,

a dress and a wig was thrown at him "some moody guy with stupid hair is here for you"

Lovino looked up to see the Potato Bastard's brother "Fan-fucking-tastic" Lovino muttered.


	18. Chapter 19

**I don't own Hetalia**

Mathew was running out of ideas on how to distract the strange man, currently they were just standing around awkwardly, he felt a massive wave of relief wash over him as he saw Lovino emerge from below decks, he was clearly trying to not look grumpy, but then again, Lovino was always grumpy, and he wasn't a morning person anyway.

* * *

"Abel" Lovina grumbled,

Abel nodded "I wanted to apologize for yesterday" that was a lie, Bella had told him to,

"apology accepted" the girl replied before walking off

"wait" he said, "Bella wants to see you, she said she'd meet you at the inn"

Lovina nodded and walked off of the ship "bye Mathew"

"you're not telling Antonio?" the quiet blonde boy replied

the girl snorted "if he asks, tell him".

* * *

Michelle was sat opposite Arthur, they were halfway through tea, and she was running out of excuses to not eat Arthur's rancid scones,

"so, how do you know Carriedo?" Arthur asked

Michelle rolled her eyes "I don't, not really, I know Antonio's friend Bella, who introduced me to Lovina" Michelle replied mentally begging Arthur not to ask much more on the subject

"she's got a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp, how did they even meet" Arthur grimaced

"A face like a what?"

"not to worry, it's a turn of phrase, it means she's bloody grumpy" Arthur chuckled

"oh, um, I'm not sure how they met, Lovina's just Tsundere, like what Kiku says you are" Michelle laughed

"he calls you that too," Arthur retorted "she still looks angry".

* * *

Gilbert had returned to Antonio's quarters having completely forgotten why he was even on the ship in the first place, "Hey, Antonio" he grinned

Antonio smiled back "Hola, what're you doing here?"

Gilbert shrugged and sat down "I forgot, some angry guy with stupid here distracted me, he wanted to talk to Lovino"

Antonio frowned "where is Lovi now?"

Gilbert shrugged again "hell if I know".

* * *

Bella hauled Lovino into a bone shattering hug "I'm so sorry about my brother!" she exclaimed, it took a while for Lovino to disentangle himself from her arms

"it's fine" he grumbled,

"it's really not," she mumbled, she looked over to the bushes and saw smoke rising from it, and sighed "we're being watched, you'll have to be girly for a little longer".

* * *

"Mathew, have you seen Lovi?" Antonio asked when he'd eventually found the elusive man (he'd actually been talking to Antonio for three quarters of an hour but Antonio hadn't noticed)

"yes, I told you, he's gone to the inn to see Bella".


	19. Chapter 20

**I still don't own Hetalia, ok, for the purposes of this Wy is called Winnefred (sorry, thats the best I could come up with, if she's got a real name please tell me so she's not stuck with that random name forever) and Australia is Christian**

Abel had been getting bored behind the bush and had ended up smoking, Lovina and Bella weren't really doing anything out of the ordinary, both girls were drinking wine and chatting about stupid things, it was mostly Lovina complaining about Antonio talking in his sleep which Abel had a brief internal laugh about, but the brunette swore quite a lot, which Bella regularly scolded her for, about halfway through a conversation about A girl called Lily and a boy called Raivis, Antonio arrived

"LOVI! Why didn't you tell me you were going!" he exclaimed hugging the girl who promptly turned scarlett

"GOD DAMN IT ANTONIO PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Lovina shrieked

"Lovi looks like a tomato" Antonio crowed laughing loudly, leaving Bella looking very awkward and heart broken (or at least that's how Abel saw it), after a short conversation between Bella, Antonio and Lovina, Antonio and Lovina left, Abel was quick to note that they weren't holding hands.

Suddenly Bella was knelt besides him "if you're going to spy on me and my friends, you probably shouldn't smoke".

* * *

Arthur swaggered onto his ship, he'd had a lovely time with Michelle and now he was ready to order his crew about, or at least that was going to do until he saw the cabin boy Peter and Cabin girl Winnefred huddled around the figure head of the ship, "What are you two doing!" Arthur yelled

the pair jumped back guiltily, Arthur noticed that they had paint on their hands, he had a terrible feeling about this, he watched his first mate Christian peer over the side of the ship and start roaring with laughter, brushing a tear from his eye he ruffled Winnefred's hair "you're so talented" he chuckled.

Arthur stormed over to the side of the ship and looked over the side, oh god, the little pricks had painted the figure head's face to look like him, which wasn't very flattering due to the figurehead being a mermaid,

"YOU LITTLE SHITS!" he yelled.

* * *

Antonio might have been grinning when he was talking to Bella, but he was in a foul mood, this was the second time that day that Lovino had gone missing and given him a heart attack, did Lovino not understand how dangerous Abel was?, he had also fought the urge to pull him along with him, fortunately Lovino had followed him,

when they were out of earshot he rounded on him "Do you have any idea how worried I was!?" he growled

Lovino shrugged "I was fine, and I told Mathew to tell you where I went"

Antonio sighed "Dammit Lovi, I was really worried, Abel's dangerous, and now he's with Arthur's crew he's even more dangerous!," he gently hugged Lovino "promise me that you'll tell me next time you go somewhere, even if it is with Bella, you never know who's watching you".

There was a loud stereotypical French laugh behind them Antonio turned his head still not having let go of Lovino, "well, if you want a little privacy" Francis chuckled at them,

"YOU LITTLE GITS!, GET BACK HERE!"

Lovino sighed "never a dull moment" he muttered, before turning red when realizing that Antonio still had yet to let go.

* * *

Arthur chased after the two youngest members of his crew, Bloody hell they were fast, Peter had told Arthur that he'd done it, but it was painfully obvious that he lacked the artistic skills, but Arthur wouldn't have put it past the boy to plan something like this, he raced along the dock until he lost them from view and instead saw the annoying bloody frog with Antonio Bloody Carriedo who was hugging his bright red fiance, he couldn't see anyone else, so it looked like he would have to ask them "Oi, have you seen a little boy with blue eyes who looks a bit like me and a little girl with brown hair in a side pony-tail?" he asked

the Frenchman grinned at him "no, but I can help you look~"

Arthur frowned "never mind".


	20. Chapter 21

**I still don't own Hetalia, also thanks for the reviews :)**

Francis watched as Arthur stormed off cursing up a storm with a vocabulary to rival Lovino's, he was about to follow him when an arm shot out and stopped him "you do know that's Arthur Kirkland, right?" Antonio said sternly,

in truth Francis knew that he was an Arthur, just not the Arthur that Antonio had told him about, and he found it hard to believe that the tiny man was capable of fighting the way that Antonio had said that he did, but Francis wasn't going to tell Antonio that, "yes, I know" he grinned before jogging to catch up with the swearing blonde "besides, it looks like you two want to be alone" he called over his shoulder.

Antonio noticed where his arms round and went scarlet as Lovino kicked his shin sharply.

* * *

Gilbert was having one of his "awesome" rants which a good number of his crew were ignoring, Feliciano was the only one actually listening to him, when two children ran onto his ship, both with abnormally large eyebrows, the pair ran below deck, Gilbert sighed, it was probably a bad idea to have any more stowaways, especially children, he'd tried to raise Ludwig properly but even with his best efforts it was a miracle that he had turned out as "normal" as he was.

So Gilbert followed them, "FOR GOD'S SAKE PETER!" exclaimed the girl

"come on, it was worth it" the boy grinned (Gilbert assumed that he was Peter)

the girl shook her head so that her side pony-tail shook around "no, because now we're in trouble"

"no we're not, your brother was fine with it, he liked your painting"

"yes, but that's Chris, Arthur's different, and you've got me in trouble" she snapped

Peter shrugged "I'll tell Arthur it was my idea"

"IT WAS YOUR IDEA!" she yelled

Gilbert decided that now was the time to step in.

* * *

Feliciano had watched the Gilbert vanish from view, he still didn't know what to do about Lovino, he couldn't let the captain lead him on, it wasn't fair.

He had asked Gilbert what to do, the answer was go to the inn, but that wasn't very helpful, but oh well, it was worth a try.

* * *

Ivan was on the look out in the crows nest, when he saw the ship, it was Russian, a grin spread across his face before he left the crows nest to spread the news.


	21. Chapter 22

**I still don't own Hetalia...this should be finished soon...**

Lovino had ended up following Antonio back to the ship, all be it a little more awkwardly than was normal, not that the random hug had made him feel awkward, of course not...well...maybe a little, but that wasn't his damn fault, it was most definitely the Tomato Bastard (yep, back to being the Tomato Bastard).

When they approached the ship they could see a flurry of activity, Mathew ran up to them

"Captain!"

"who're you?"

"now's not the time, Ivan saw a Russian ship coming in, we need to get out of here"

Antonio looked worried "Lovi, do you mind going somewhere else"

Lovino rolled his eyes "what the fuck happened to don't go anywhere"

"I said don't go anywhere without telling me first" Antonio grinned, though he was clearly worried.

* * *

The children were now seated on barrels, Gilbert didn't get the opportunity to be parental very often, mostly because Ludwig was fully capable of looking after himself, which was a bit disheartening sometimes,

"You two have no idea how dangerous it is to be a stowaway!" Gilbert ranted, finally able to give an awesome lecture...although judging by the children's faces they didn't agree,

"we weren't stowing away" the girl said calmly "we were hiding"

well, there went that plan.

* * *

Antonio frowned, they needed to get away from the port as quickly as possible, not only that but he needed to warn Gilbert and Francis, along with Bella, Michelle, Elizaveta and Vash.

He couldn't do that with the short amount of time he had left, not only that but he wasn't finished getting supplies on the ship, he ordered some of his crew to deliver the messages to his fellow captains, the rest he told to get the supplies on the ship as quickly as they could, he also needed to get Lovino on the ship, and leave.

* * *

Feliciano was bored, he had followed Gilbert's advice, but it was boring at the inn and he had no one to talk to, at least that was what was happening until a moody looking man with very strange hair walked in, and so he and the man had began to talk, because they both have the same problem, siblings with a problem man messing with their emotions.

* * *

"Bloody children" Arthur muttered, the anger had dissolved long ago, now all that was left was worry, his little brother and cousin were out alone in a strange port, but he also had a great deal of pent up annoyance, Francis Bonnefoy was quite literally going to drive him insane, he been annoying the hell out of him since he caught up to him.

"You're worrying too much," Francis said, "you're not going to be much use to them if you're too worked up"

Arthur struggled to think of a witty retort "Shut up" yeah, that'd do.


	22. Chapter 23

**I still don't own Hetalia**

Gilbert had ended up walking the children back to their ship, but not before giving some of the better lectures that he'd come up with for Ludwig, mostly just "don't talk to strangers" and "look both ways before crossing the street", both Winnifred and Peter had already received those lectures but neither had the heart to tell Gilbert otherwise.

They were nearly there when Gilbert was smacked roughly on the back of his head, "What do you think you're doing with those two"

Gilbert turned to see Francis looking slightly alarmed besides a short blonde man with massive eyebrows like the ones gracing the children's foreheads.

"What the fuck is your problem, short arse"

the short blonde scowled "you kidnapping my brother and cousin is my problem"

"actually he was just taking us back to the ship" Winnifred muttered

Arthur scowled and pulled the two children into a hug "you're still in trouble".

* * *

Mathew was slightly alarmed by the smile on Ivans face, the rest of the crew were to afraid to smile, except Antonio, but even his grin was nervous, "Mathew, Ivan I need you to find Lovi" Antonio ordered,

the pair nodded before wondering off of the ship with no idea where Lovino was or how to go about finding him.

* * *

Feliciano had told Abel more than he probably should have done, but he did remember to refer to his brother as a girl, which was something that all three crews had been told to do,

but of course he hadn't been updated on the fact that he wasn't hiding Lovino and Antonio's relationship from Bella any more, so he'd pretty much told Abel everything, or at least everything he knew which was pretty much "Antonio's leading my 'sister' on and I don't want her hurt" and after that Abel had stormed out leaving Feliciano confused and wondering what he'd done to upset his new friend.

* * *

It wasn't often that Elizaveta was thankful for her Captain's organization, but right now she was immensely thankful, they'd just recieved word of the ship which was approaching, Elizaveta didn't like running away, she also knew that the crew were capable, but she still worried about them, which was why she was glad that Roderich had given the order to leave, at least that way they'd all make it out alive.

* * *

Lovino had been wondering around the docks randomly, he was beginning to think about when the hell he was meant to go back to the ship, but he didn't need to for long as Ivan and Mathew came running up to him and dragged him back to the ship.

* * *

Ludwig had found Feliciano in the Inn, he was looking thoroughly miserable, with his head on the table, "what are you doing here?" Ludwig asked

"ve, Gilbert told me to"

Ludwig sighed "of course"


	23. Chapter 24

**I still don't own Hetalia, it's done, finally...oh Crap, what am I meant to do now **

Almost the moment that Lovino, Mathew and Ivan returned to the ship, they left, it was strange to be sailing again after so much time ashore, even if they had slept on the ship it still felt a little strange to Lovino.

* * *

Ivan leaned on the side of the ship, "soon" he muttered to himself

"soon what?" Mathew asked leaning on the side of the ship nearest to Ivan

"nothing, don't worry," Ivan replied quietly "we're friends, right?"

Mathew rolled his eyes "when did you turn into a girl," he chuckled "and yeah, we are, why?"

Ivan smiled weakly "no reason, just a little worried" and with that he went below decks.

* * *

Antonio peered through the telescope, he saw the Russian ship heading for Arthur's ship, he breathed a sigh of relief, at least they weren't after his or his friends, but then he saw Francis, Gilbert, Bella and Michelle's ships swerve towards Arthur's, he sighed heavily, he supposed he should help too.

* * *

Arthur glared at the Russian captain holding a gun to Peter's temple, he honestly couldn't see a possible way he could stop him, he couldn't shoot him, Peter was in the way.

* * *

Francis was the first off of his ship and the first onto Arthur's, followed by several of his crew, Gilbert's was along the other side of Arthur's ship and Francis could already see the man roaring orders at his crew and insults at the man holding Peter.

Michelle's ship was next to Gilbert's and she had ran across both ships to get to Arthur's and was about to attack the man but Arthur held her back , Bella arrived next but she went straight to her brother to find out if he was ok.

Antonio arrived last dragging along most of his crew.

"well," muttered Francis "If we're going to die we may as well die together".

* * *

Mathew had ran below decks but found that the door was locked, he hammered on it "IVAN!," he hollered "The Russian captain's got Arthur's brother"

"hold on a moment" Ivan called back sounding extremely agitated which was unusual for him.

"are you ok?" Mathew asked

"just fine" Ivan replied.

* * *

Arthur was struggling to work out why the Russian ship had attacked his, his little brother was annoying, but he didn't want him dead, "what do you want?" Arthur asked

"whatever cargo you have on board" the man replied,

"If I give it to you, will you let my brother go?" Arthur didn't like to think about what his mother and older brothers would do to him if he let this man kill Peter,

"We'll see" smiled the man eerily.

* * *

Eventually the door opened and Ivan stepped out

"about time," Mathew muttered impatiently, but then he caught sight of the man "what happened to you?"

"no time to explain"

* * *

Arthur scowled at the man, it was unclear whether the Captain of the Russian ship would release his little brother, there was always the option of fighting, but his men were unprepared and had lost the element of surprise, He decided that the best idea would be to stall for time "Who are you anyway?"

"Ivan Braginski" smiled the man

Antonio stepped forward "no you're not, I know Ivan Braginski, he's a member of my crew"

Lovina elbowed him harshly in the ribs "it's possible for two people to have the same name"

* * *

Antonio rubbed his ribs, he supposed that it was possible, he wasn't sure how common of a name Ivan was, or Braginski.

"IVAN!" all five crews turned to see the other Ivan striding forwards looking incredibly angry, but it appeared that he had decided to put on a dress,

"Katyusha?" the man gasped

Katyusha nodded her head "put that boy down," she commanded "did our parents raise us that way"

Ivan shook his head sheepishly

"The hell!" Lovino yelped "how are you a girl"

Katyusha smiled "same way you're a man"

Ivan released the boy and Katyusha gave him a hug "I was really worried about you," Ivan said nothing but instead nodded "where's Natalia?"

* * *

Ivan paled dramatically, his sister was a calm person who rarely showed any aggression, however, he reasoned that even she would be furious if she knew that he had lost Natalia

"she...kind of got kidnapped" Ivan muttered

Katyusha frowned "where was she kidnapped?"

"China"

"Then what the hell are you doing here!, we're going now!"

and with that she hauled her little brother onto the ship and started yelling orders, at first no one did anything, but then they saw the look on their Captain's face and decided that it was probably best to do as they were told, at least for a little while, after all Captain Braginski was far scarier than the woman beside him.

* * *

The rest of the crews stood on Arthur's ship awkwardly for a few minutes, "it's probably best if we leave now" Gilbert said before wondering back to his ship.

* * *

Abel watched as the Pirates began to leave the ship, he only had one last chance to stop Antonio and Lovina, he remembered the Katyusha woman had told Lovina that she was a woman in the same way that he was a man, it was a stab in the dark, but it could work.

"OI, Antonio!" He yelled

the Spanish Captain span around "what?"

"Lovina's a man!"

Antonio chuckled and pulled Lovina's wig off "yeah, I know"

"A. Man!" Abel yelled

Antonio rolled his eyes "he may be a man, but he's my man" he grinned, before Lovino slapped him accross the face.

**Yeah, sorry, that's a bit of a crap ending for this chapter, sorry**


	24. Chapter 25

**I don't own Hetalia, It's finally finished... YAY!...I**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and or followed this. ^_^**

Antonio and Lovino had been extremely awkward in the weeks that followed the Russian attack, and Lovino now only had one person to talk to about it, because he didn't really want to be shouting anything over to Gilbert's ship just so that his brother could hear it, so all he really could do was talk to Mathew until they reached the next port and could talk to Feliciano properly (not that he needed to talk to anyone about it).

* * *

Antonio had realized that he'd done something wrong, Lovino was awkward around him, and he supposed it had something to do with what he'd said to Abel, and probably about all of the trouble he'd been put through...and that Antonio still couldn't find Lovino's male clothing and so he was stuck wearing the male clothing that Iva...Katyusha had left behind, although they didn't fit him properly, he had decided to just wonder around bare foot so that he didn't have to wear the scary heels that he had been wearing previously, he had also gone back to sleeping below decks,

And of course all of this had to coincide with Antonio realizing that he actually did like Lovino...very much.

* * *

Lovino was moping, and Mathew was fed up with it, maybe he could have coped better if Lovino had more than one person to vent to, but Katyusha (as she was apparently called) was gone now, and Lovino didn't exactly vent, he kept all of whatever emotion he was feeling inside of him until someone asked what was wrong, and then he'd go off on a massive rant about anything and everything, Mathew wasn't even sure what was wrong with him.

He leant over the side of the ship "FRANCIS!" no one heard him...typical, he could see the French Captain and he was well within ear shot, Mathew sighed, plan B it was, he crossed to the other side of the ship "CAPTAIN BIELSCHMIDT!"

"you mean Captain AWESOME!"

Mathew smiled "can I borrow you'r bird, I need to send some letters"

there was a pause "DON'T LOSE HIM!".

* * *

Lovino sulked up in the Crows nest, he figured that up here he wouldn't have to see Antonio...not that there was a problem with seeing Antonio...nope, he was just afraid of catching stupid...

he heard a noise from below and looked down to see Mathew climbing the rigging, Lovino reached an arm down to pull his friend up, "what are you doing up here?" Lovino muttered

"talking to you, by the way, you've got mail" he pulled some letters out of his pocket and handed them to Lovino.

* * *

Antonio had decided that he should probably talk to Lovi, after all, he owed him the truth, he looked around the various parts of the ship and still hadn't found the boy, he supposed that he'd need some better planning, he couldn't really just go up to Lovino and say "oh, hi Lovi, guess what I love you" that would be stupid...and probably earn him a black eye, he did briefly think about talking to Francis, but he had the feeling that he'd been bothering him about Lovino far to often recently,

so he supposed that he should talk to Feliciano...providing he wasn't still inexplicably angry with him.

* * *

Mathew left soon after handing Lovino the letters, the first one was from Bella, which told him to stop moping and be happy so that they had something nice to talk about next time they met.

The second was from Michelle with a similar message and an invitation to go fishing with her if they ever met again.

The third was from Katyusha apologizing for lying to him and dressing like a boy, and leaving and asking if she'd upset him, she also mentioned that she was getting close to finding he little sister, and then she'd be taking both of her siblings back home...whether they wanted to or not.

The fourth was from Elizaveta asking if he was married to Antonio yet...and asking if Feliciano was going to be his brides maid, which earned a roll of Lovino's eyes.

The fifth was from Lily, she told him that she was as worried as Mathew was about him, and to write back telling her what was wrong, abruptly the hand writing changed and said "For god's sake MAN UP!" which was neatly crossed out and returned to Lily's handwriting saying that her brother had snatched the pen and written that...oddly enough Vash's words had done the impossible and cheered him up...marginally.

* * *

Antonio had got Gilbert to agree to lend him Feliciano, although he hadn't been entirely honest about why he needed the younger Italian, so they had dropped anchor and Ludwig had rowed Feliciano over to Antonio's ship.

Feliciano scowled at Antonio...it appeared that Feliciano was still angry with him.

"Ve, what do you want" he said angrily (which sounded really odd when it came from Feliciano)

"um, I need to know how to tell Lovi that I love him" Antonio replied, managing to go redder than Lovino, it was one thing to admit liking someone to yourself but it was quite another to tell someone else...especially someone who looked like the person you like.

Feliciano stopped scowling and his face broke into a smile "you ARE nice," he beamed throwing both of his arms around Antonio breaking away swiftly "of course I'll help you"

* * *

Lovino looked through the letters again, the only bit of advice that he thought was particularly important at that point in time was "Man up"...he supposed that could apply to his situation, he shouldn't be hiding from Antonio, especially when he had no real reason to be angry with him...except for the whole loosing his clothes and dressing like a woman thing...and making him like the Bastard...sort of...in an annoying way.

* * *

"Rule number one" Feliciano said calmly "don't treat him like a girl"

Antonio nodded, it might seem stupid but Antonio was taking notes, he didn't want to forget anything and make Lovino angry and then leave his crew.

"Rule number two, um, it's probably best not to tell him in front of anyone, because then he'd probably punch you just to keep up appearances"

Antonio continued to scribble notes down on the parchment

"Rule number three, make sure you don't tell him when he's angry"

Antonio smiled, it was a bit late to be worried about Lovino being angry.

"So, how were you planning on telling Lovi?"

Now was the tricky bit.

* * *

Lovino clambered down the rigging to get back on the deck of the ship, he found Mathew and thanked him for the letters, he had asked him where he'd got them...but Mathew hadn't told him.

So instead he wondered around, there wasn't much to do seeing as the ships had dropped anchor, seemingly at random.

He had nothing to do, so he eventually decided to take a leaf out of Vash's book and man up, he went to Antonio's quarters and opened the door without knocking "Oi, Bastard, I need something to do..."

Antonio was bright red and sat opposite Feliciano...Lovino decided that he didn't want to know what was happening and instead left Antonio's quarters.

"LOVI!".

* * *

Antonio leapt out of his chair and followed Lovino, Feliciano at his heels "LOVI!"

Lovino wasn't running, but he was doing the sort of walk that made it obvious that he was angry,

he managed to catch his arm and pull him around "Lovi!" he exclaimed

Lovino didn't make eye contact "I guess I should be happy, at least I don't have to worry about the Potato Bastard messing with Feli" Lovino said with a terrible fake smile on his face, of all the things that Antonio was expecting it wasn't a fake smile

"Lovi, let me explain"

"if you break Feli's heart I'm going to break your legs" Antonio managed to stop a smile, apparently Feli had got his threats from Lovino,

"ve, Fratello, that's not why Antonio was with me, he was with me because..." Antonio clamped a hand over Feliciano's mouth and shot him a "shut up" look,

when he was sure that Feliciano wouldn't talk he released him, grabbed Lovino's hand and dragged him back to his quarters, so much for rule number three, he guessed that if he followed the other two rules he might just about be able to tell Lovino without being head butted.

* * *

Lovino was trying really hard not to look upset, it wasn't like they had been doing anything, it's just that it was inevitable that they would, everyone always preferred Feliciano to him.

All he really wanted to do was go back into the crows nest so he wouldn't have to see any of this,

Antonio however was making all of this really difficult because he was hauling Lovino into his quarters.

At first Lovino had tried to act like a responsible big brother, even though he didn't feel like it, but now he was about ready to yell, because at least now Feli was out of ear shot.

Antonio shut the door and sat down indicating that Lovino should too, but right now Lovino wasn't in the mood for obedience, he stayed standing and folded his arms defiantly

Antonio sighed and stood up as well.

"You're really not going to make this easy for me, are you?" he asked

Lovino shook his head "yeah, because you're making this easy too"

Antonio frowned "can you stop being angry for a moment so I can talk to you"

"I'm not angry, who said I was angry, Bastard" Lovino retorted

Antonio rolled his eyes, "are you going to let me speak or not?"

"no" Lovino replied angrily

* * *

Antonio was getting increasingly frustrated, with Lovino, how in the hell was he supposed to tell Lovi how he felt if all he got was anger.

"please, Lovi, it's important" he said, hating how whiney he sounded

Lovino scowled at him "I already accepted that you like Feli, what more do you want!"

"I don't want Feli!, I want you!" he yelled

Lovino went red, far redder than he had ever gone previously "w, what?" he stammered

Antonio was suddenly overcome with accute embarrassment, he couldn't repeat himself, he hadn't meant to tell him like that, but at the same time he couldn't take it back

"you heard me" he said feeling the blood raced to his face

"I don't think I heard you right" Lovino muttered,

Antonio sighed, it looked like Lovino was going to make him repeat himself, was Lovino planning to embarrass the hell out of him before he killed him

"I don't love Feli, I love you, Feli was here to help me tell you" Antonio murmured, he couldn't look at Lovino right now, he wasn't a shy person, but this was one of the scariest things he had ever done.

He was shaken from his thoughts by a pair of tentative arms wrapping around his shoulders

"Lovi, what are you doing?"

"shut up," Lovino replied "I like you too"

Antonio felt his heart leap, Lovino liked him back

"just don't get used to hugging, Bastard"

Antonio smiled "Wouldn't dream of it".

**Sorry about the craptacular ending...I'm really rubbish socially so this turned out a bit rubbish... but thanks for reading anyway, now I've got a load of other fan-fics to write before my head explodes**


	25. Chapter 25 FINISHED

**Ahahahahahahahaha! Sorry...this _was _complete but I checked through and it didn't seem finished and so this is the new final chapter...and then I'm going to sort out another pirate thing where the same characters are trying to find Belarus...sorry again.**

Four months at sea...four-fucking-months! Lovino was tired, grumpy and sick of the sight of the Bastardy fucking sea!.

The only thing stopping Lovino from storming over to Antonio and screaming at him to take him back to land was Katyusha; they were only out for this long to help her find Natalia...she'd been close to finding her before but then she'd run into some trouble off the coast of Japan.

"Alright, Lovino?" grinned Mathew, he was just as tired as Lovino maybe more so because he didn't take Siestas.

"I hate the ocean" Lovino growled

"Nonononono, don't say that, Lovi!" Antonio yelled from near the ships wheel "The sea's keeping us fed and afloat!"

Lovino turned around to level a glare at Antonio "That's something else, I never realized how much I fucking hate the taste of fish!"

Mathew nodded in agreement not that anyone noticed, "He's got a point, we're going to need some more food soon, we can't survive on Fish, biscuits and grog"

Antonio looked perplexed "We'll make port the next chance we get"

Lovino scowled "Tell me, Captain, where the fuck are we?" he said sarcastically, knowing full well that they were lost, a series of terrible storms had seen to that.

"We're at sea, Lovi, and that's the best I can say" The Captain grinned.

* * *

Three more days at sea saw the end of Lovino's patience...and that meant that he'd been nearly three weeks without Pasta and two without Tomatoes. So was it really any wonder that Lovino was almost spitting mad by this point? Or rather, mad enough to essentially boycott Antonio until they got to shore or Antonio admitted he was lost; This meant that Lovino was sleeping with the rest of the crew and not in Antonio's quarters...he wasn't talking to him either.

"Lovi?" Someone wrapped their arms around Lovino's waist and rested their head on his shoulder

"The fuck do you want, Bastard?" Lovino didn't have it in him to call him a Tomato Bastard.

"Just that we're going to be able to go ashore in about a day and a half"

Lovino had never felt more like hugging and or kissing Antonio more in his whole life.

"I swear, if you're lying"

"Not lying, So can you please stop sleeping below decks with everyone else? Because I'm getting _cold_" Antonio complained hugging Lovino tighter.

"Bull shit are you cold!, You have a bed pan!" Lovino retorted

Antonio pouted "That type of warmth fades!, Yours doesn't!"

Lovino rolled his eyes "I'll sleep there again after I get tomatoes"

Antonio looked perplexed "I've been without tomatoes for just as long as you have, can't I just promise you will have tomatoes and then you can sleep in the bed again?"

"No, It serves as motivation, Bastard" Lovino smirked, breaking out of Antonio's hold and walking off to find Mathew.

"It doesn't, It just makes me saaaaad!" Antonio called.

* * *

Antonio had plans for when they made port, Lovi plans. Well...that and he had to go and help Francis who was currently without ship which meant that he was needing rescuing; But mostly they were Lovi plans!.

He'd been feeling neglected of late because Lovino was randomly mad at him, which was depressing because he had been denied his daily dose of hugs and kisses...granted Lovi wasn't usually the one giving them out but that didn't mean that Antonio couldn't.

So first things first he was going to help Francis, second things second he was going to get as may tomatoes as he could fit in the hold (Hopefully that would be enough to convince Lovi that he was deserving of all the hugs he'd missed over the past couple of weeks and he could retrieve them) and then he was going to go out somewhere with Lovi...he wasn't sure where but he hoped it would have food.

* * *

Sleeping below decks wasn't nice, it was horrible...and what made it worse was that Lovino was sleeping above the area where the rope from the anchor was stored, so it stank really really fucking stank! Mostly because the anchor had been up for weeks and the seaweed was rotting.

The other reason it was horrible was because it was stuffy and cramped and someone down there snored worse than Antonio.

The only plus about staying down with the rest of the crew was that Lovino didn't get kicked randomly by Antonio during his sleep; although he did miss the Bastard, not that he'd ever tell him that!...he didn't know why in the hell he was trying to hide it, Antonio knew how he felt and Lovino knew how he felt what with them being a thing now...No he was not going to say couple! No matter how much Antonio whined about it.

"Lovino!"

Lovino didn't remember asking for a wake up call, especially not from Mathew, He grumbled and turned over, tipping himself out of his hammock.

"The ship's moving faster than expected, it's all hands on deck"

Fan-fucking-tastic...no really it was!

* * *

Francis had been waiting in...well...wherever he was for about a month, his ship had been captured by the navy, Francis had fully intended to go down with his ship but he'd been dragged off by a member of his crew; Francis had been pretending to be a beggar.

A large number of his crew had gone missing and he'd been looking for them but there was no trace anywhere.

He thought his prayers had been answered when he'd found Pierre, he immediately sent word to whoever was closest to him; which turned out to be Antonio.

He should be arriving that afternoon.

"Francis!"

Francis looked up to see Antonio waving energetically from by the dock, Francis ran towards the man "I'm so happy to seeeeeeeeee yoooooou!" Antonio hugged him, the first bit of friendly human contact in a month.

"I'm glad to see you too" Antonio grinned

* * *

On the way to get Francis, Antonio had seen a stall selling tomatoes, but he was going to collect Francis!.

But of course when he came back with Francis, the stall had run out.

"Noooooo!" Antonio yelled

"What's wrong?" Francis asked

"They sold out of tomatoes!, we ran out days ago and Lovi said he wouldn't sleep in my quarters again until we had tomatoes again!"

Francis raised an eyebrow "Calm down, it's not like you can't show him affection elsewhere on the ship?"

Antonio turned to face Francis with his bottom lip trembling

"Mon Dieu! He isn't"

Antonio nodded "He's not"

Francis frowned "Aren't you hugging him?"

"Of course I try!, he pushes me off, how am I going to cope another four months of no Lovi!, my nightmares are getting worse" Antonio mumbles, looking at the ground as he and Francis walked along the docks.

"Why don't you tell him that?"

"Because I don't want to worry him"

* * *

After searching virtually the entire port for tomatoes they found that there were only three stalls which sold tomatoes, all of which had been completely cleared out by someone. Antonio was furious, he was going to have to wake up from nightmares all alone with no one to hug and no one to sleepily tell him he was alright! And that just didn't sit well with Antonio, not at all!.

* * *

Lovino waited out side the ship, just casually sat on a barrel hoping to see – no, just waiting to see Antonio, certainly not because because he was hoping...ah Fuck it, he was hoping to see Antonio.

Antonio and Francis approached from the docks.

Antonio looked thoroughly miserable, he lit up when he saw Lovino though, holding out his arms for a hug and then thinking better of it and putting his arms back by his sides.

Well...that was definitely a first.

* * *

Antonio really did feel like he needed a hug, A Lovi hug, but Lovino was still all weird and he didn't have any tomatoes...for once in his life Antonio found himself being irritated with his favorite fruit.

He was about to go and find someone to keep watch whilst he went to sleep but instead he heard an argument, he hid behind the wall and listened.

"You unutterably cruel Bastard!, I'll never forgive you for doing that to my friend!" Francis?

"Doing what?" Lovino retorted furiously.

"You know Antonio's nightmares have been getting worse?"

"They are?"

"Of course they are!, and you know he's nearly had a heart attack trying to find your tomatoes just so he can have a hug!"

There was a chuckle

"What are you laughing at Lovino Vargas?"

"He won't find any tomatoes"

Antonio didn't listen anymore, he didn't think he could...did Lovi hate him? He couldn't cope with that, He _loved _his Lovi too much to even be able to think about that. He stumbled back on deck.

* * *

"You bought all the tomatoes?" Francis asked, alarmed

"Yes, I didn't want the Bastard to forget them...and I kindasortamissed him" Lovino replied

"So I didn't need to..."

"Corner me and bitch at me? No, no you didn't"

* * *

Antonio moped around above deck for as long as possible AKA until he fell asleep standing up and fell over side ways. He resigned himself to going to his empty quarters whilst the man he loved went to sleep down with the rest of the crew because he hated him so much that he took away his chance to get him back again.

He opened the door with his head down and was about to slump onto the bed when he noticed some things.

1- The room was full of tomatoes

2- The room wasn't silent, there was some gentle snoring coming from his bed

3-He was not alone.

Lovino was curled up in the bed, on what had become his side of the bed he was adorable on so many levels. But he still hated him...so why was he in Antonio's bed? Ugh it was too late for this much thinking, instead Antonio opted to fall asleep next to Lovi...it took everything in him not to pull Lovino into his arms.

* * *

"KIRKLAND!"

Lovino jolted awake "LEAVE US ALONE, MY SHIP IS SUNK THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!"

Antonio was beginning to flail in his sleep but much more violently than he had before Lovino had gone.

"Oi, Oi Antonio"

Instead of calming Antonio as he'd hoped it would, Lovino's words made him flail more.

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE"

Lovino heaved a sigh, there was only one thing left to do...he kicked Antonio off the bed.

"Ow!"

Lovino leaned over the side of the bed "You alright, Bastard?"

Antonio looked up at him with a confused look on his face which morphed into one of horror, he scrambled away from Lovino

"I've just got out of one nightmare, I don't need another"

Lovino scowled at him "What?"

"I know that real Lovi doesn't love me, I don't need dream Lovi to hate me too!" Antonio growled, pushing himself against the back wall as far from Lovino as it was possible for him to get.

"What the fuck are you talking about!" Lovino said, struggling to hide the hurt expression he could feel crossing his face.

"Real Lovi bought all the tomatoes in town so I couldn't get them so he would have an excuse not to see me" Antonio pouted

Lovino frowned and crossed his arms as he clambered down to sit on the floor "Firstly, I _am _real Lovi-fuck, Lovino!, secondly this isn't a fucking nightmare or dream or whatever the hell you think this is and finally I bought all the tomatoes so we'd have enough to get us home and and..." He trailed off into a mumble as his face turned Scarlett.

A look of realization crossed Antonio's face.

"Lovi? You don't hate me? Then why?"

"I never said _you_ had to get the fucking tomatoes!"

A grin found it's way onto Antonio's face as he watched the bright red man opposite him go an even deeper shade whilst looking at the ground.

He scrambled over to Lovino and wound an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close "If you don't hate me, what do you feel?" He didn't need to ask, he knew the answer, he just liked to hear Lovino say it.

Lovino mumbled something "I can't hear you"

"I love you, you Bastard!"

Antonio pulled him into a bone crushing hug "I Looooooooove yoooooou!" He proclaimed loudly before kissing him on the lips

"Yeah, good to know" Lovino muttered, trying to control the colour of his face.

"Will you marry me?"

"That depends," Lovino replied, looking acutely embarrassed...emphasis on the cutely "Can you give me three meals and a nap every day?"

Antonio beamed at him "I think so"

* * *

Francis leaned against the side of the ship, Antonio came out from below decks looking beyond happy whilst whistling a tune.

"You look happy" Francis commented with a smile

Antonio flashed him a blinding grin "Why wouldn't I be, I have more tomatoes than I need and I just got engaged...sort of"

Francis stared at him "What?"

Antonio looked proud "I asked and Lovino just said I needed to give him three meals and a nap"

"CHIGI!" Lovino stormed out from below the deck "I told you not to say anything!"

**And that's it, it is done... forever and ever and I'm so so so sorry that this is so craptacular! I'm not great at finishing fanfics -_- Thanks for reading :D  
**


End file.
